A Trojan Goddess
by x-menfan1000
Summary: What if Achilles had meet a Princess of Troy long before the war? what happens when her brothers find out that she wants Achilles on on their side in the war and she loves him? Read and Review! AchillesxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my characters Aella, Aegle, and Karei. **

**To old readers: **It's been awhile since I wrote this story. I reread the first version other day and decided that I would rewrite and make even better. I tell you that I have a better beginning to the than before and I think you will like. Review and tell me what you think.

**To new readers: **I'm very happy you stopped by and decided to take a look. I hope you enjoy this version and leave review because they help me continue to write my stories.

**Let the new story beginning!**

**XXXX**

**A Trojan Goddess**

**Six years before the Trojan War:**

I put on my dark cloak and quickly left my chambers. I had waited most of the night to make my escape. Today had discovered that I was a demi-goddess, when I lost control of my powers I had no idea I had. I figured everyone one hated me, so I decided to run away from home. I couldn't allow myself to harm my family.

I crept around a corner to see my oldest brother, Hector walking toward me. I couldn't let him see me or he would stop me from leaving. I loved my siblings even through we were only related through our father, King Priam. Hector was my favorite brother. He was kind, caring, and gently. He taught me many thing's over my twelve years of life. He taught me how to use a bow and I was one of the best archers in Troy.

I watched him walk closer towards me. He was the one that taught me how ride a horse. He was always the one I would run to when I had bad dreams or when I needed protection.

I pulled my hood up over my long dark curly hair and ran as fast as I could.

"Hey!" I heard Hector shout as I ran.

I heard his heavy footsteps pounding against the stone floor of father's palace. I had to keep going, I pushed my legs to go faster, to out run Hector. I slipped around a corner and peered around it looking to see if he managed to out ran my brother. To my surprise I had and sighed in relief and turned to find him standing behind me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked.

I didn't dare answer and ruin my plans of escape from the people that probably hated me now. I watched him step closer.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to know what you want and who you are?" He tried to coax.

He grabbed onto my arm when he was close enough and pulled my hood down.

"Aella? What are you doing running through the hall this late?" He asked once he saw my face. "Please tell me?"

I looked up at him and saw he was concerned about me.

"Why should I tell you? You probably don't even care about me after happened today," I answered trying to get out of his grip.

"Why would you say that? I could never stop caring about my favorite little sister. Aella, what's wrong?" he stated.

"I'm different from you and the others. No one loves me anymore not even you," I cried.

He pulled me gently into his arms and held me.

"Aella, that's not true. I love you no matter what. Your powers are special and unique, yes people are going to look at you differently, but you are still the same Aella that you were yesterday," He said.

I shook my head.

"No Hector. I could have hurt people. I have to leave," I pleaded.

"But if you leave,you'll break father's heart and he'll worry about you. You're only twelve years old. You are too young to be on your own."

"Please let me go Hector. If you don't I'll just try again and again."

"And what do I tell father when he finds you gone? Aella think of us, we're you're family and you are willing to run away and break our hearts. I know you're scared Aella, but you know we would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you."

I looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"But I am!" I shouted.

"please stay Aella. We're family and family sticks together through every thing."

I was losing this battle and I knew that Hector would never let me walk out of here.

"Alright, but you promise that no matter what you'll always love me as a sister?" I asked wiping away my tears.

"Of course I will," He answered leading me back to my chambers.

I changed into my night clothes while he waited outside. He came in once I was in my bed and e tucked the cover in around me. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and headed for the door. He turned to face me once he was at the door.

"I love you little sister," He said.

"I love you too big brother," I replied letting sleep take me.

XXXX

I was now fourteen and was watching Hector dance with his bride, Andromache. I only knew her for a couple weeks and even then I stayed to myself, keeping to the Archer range or the cove down by the temple.

I had conceived myself that Hector would never spend time with me again and that he would always be with Andromache. So in a way I was alone in the palace, Paris was hardly around and the others had never been that close to me. Hector was my only friend besides the Amazonian Princess, Karei, that Father had taken in when her tribe was destroyed by King Agamemnon she wasn't even here at the party.

I sat in the corner away from everyone. I was always in corners, left and forgotten by my family. I cried most nights now. I felt something tap my shoulder and I looked up to see Paris's smiling face.

"May I have this dance my sister?" He asked.

"You may," I answered holding out my hands for him to take.

He pulled me up and lead me out onto the dance floor.

"I thought you would be flirting with some lady, not dancing with your little sister," I said as we moved around the dance floor.

"Hector told me to dance with you. He's worried about you," he replied.

"He should worry about his bride not me. I'll be fine on my own like always. It's common place for me now."

"It's not healthy for you Aella. Constantly on the training grounds, practicing your archery shills, you're a princess not a warrior."

"I don't even think I'm a princess anymore. Father probably even talks to me, mama's gone, my real mother is busy with her goddess duties, Hector's married and you are always going from place to place. I should have left years ago."

Paris didn't say anything after that. We finished the dance and he went off to flirt with some woman. I was left standing off to the side once again and I decided to leave all the happy people. I walked to the doors that lead to the rest of the palace and turned to see Hector kissing his bride.

I quickly slipped out and made my way toward the stairs that would lead me to my Chambers. I entered and let the the tears fall from my eyes once again. My family was slowly killing me and they didn't even care. I fell asleep leaning against the wall on my balcony. Sometime later I heard voices.

"She'll be asleep, but I always make sure she's tuck safely in her bed," came Hector voice.

"Are you sure she wants you to do this? She seemed so unhappy at the party Hector," came a new voice.

"I know. She been that way for the last year. Everyone's pushed her off or pushed her away. It's gotten worst since our marriage was announced," replied Hector. "Andromache, I would like to hope that you and her will get along. She needs some friends that care."

"I'll try my best hector."

I heard them come toward the balcony.

"She's been crying Hector."

"Yeah, she's been that a lot lately too."

I felt Hector pick me and carry me to my bed. I opened my eyes so I could see Hector.

"Hector?" I asked sleepily.

"It's okay Aella. I've got you," He replied laying me gently down on my bed.

I watched him and Andromache pulled the cover over me.

"You didn't have too," I whispered.

"Yes I did or you would have slept against that wall all night and that no good for a princess," He replied. "Now close your eyes Aella and sleep."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and lead Andromache out.

"I love you little sister," He whispered.

"I love you too big brother."

XXXX

I was packing to go on a trip to see parts of Greece. Father and my mother thought that it was a good idea for me to see and meet new people. I would head for two countries, Pthia and Ithaca. I had made a friend in the last two years since my brothers wedding. Andromache was my best friend. We would go to the cove and pick up sea shells that I would collect.

My mother best friend was Thetis, a sea nymph and Mother to the great Greek warrior Achilles, who I would meet and spend three weeks with. She said that she would teach me how to make sea shell necklace while I was with her son.

"Are you going to take your bow with you?" asked Andromache.

She knew how much I love my bow and knew that if I couldn't practice I would die. On my sixteenth birthday my father had given me a new bow. It was a long bow and custom made just for me.

"Yes, King Odysseus is a great Archer and maybe I'll learn something new. Besides maybe i'll get sword lessons from Achilles as well," I replied.

She smiled at me.

"I heard Achilles is really handsome," She hinted.

"He's like Paris in a way. I love Paris, but I wouldn't want a man like him."

She shook her head in agreement.

"Besides I'm not going to Pthia to flirt with the man. I'm not ready for marriage."

She helped me packed for my departure tomorrow morning. I went down and collected my prized bow from the armory. I was wrapping it in a protective cloth so it wouldn't get damage.

"So my sister I hope you enjoy your trip," came Hectors voice.

"I will, you know I will. I'll come home has I whole new people and maybe with more skill," I replied.

"I'll miss you Aella, but I know that you need this trip. You've been so different since you were fourteen."

"I know."

I put my beloved bow down and looked at my brother. He smiled at me.

"You're nerves about meeting theses people," He asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," I replied.

"Just be yourself Aella. All you got to do is be a good example of Troy."

I wrapped my arms around hectors middle and gave him the biggest hug I could manage. His arms wrapped around me and held me tight to his body.

"It seems all yesterday I meet you for the first time. That short little girl that was hiding behind her mother shirts. The little girl that came into my room in the middle of the night with a nightmare and tears running down her pretty face. You're growing up Aella and you'll Troy proud."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course. You've always been my favorite sister. The little Trojan princess with a smart mouth."

"I'll miss you Hector."

The next day I boarded my ship that would take me to Ithaca and then Pthia. Karei had tried to scare me, but Father and Hector said that I had nothing to worry about. I stood on the deck and waved goodbye to my family. I would not be home for a month in a half.

XXXX

I arrived in Ithaca four days later, greeted by King Odysseus and his wife. I had my bow in my hand when I entered the palace of the King.

"You must be Aella of Troy. It's a pleasure to have you here in Ithaca," Said Odysseus.

"Thank you. It's pleasure to be here. I'm happy you allowed into your beautiful land," I replied Bowing to him.

"I see you carry a bow. I've heard that you are one of your brothers best archers in Troy."

"Yes, I practice all the time since I was eight years old. My brother, Hector tells me I'm one of the best he's ever seen."

"May I?" He asked.

"Of course. My father had it made for me for sixteenth birthday," I replied let him handle my precious bow.

He looked at it and seemed impressed by it. I loved my bow and it help me let my temper go seeing that I had to control my anger. He handed it back to me.

"We'll see how good you are in the morning and then we'll see if we can't improve on what you know."

"Thank you King Odysseus."

"It's Odysseus to you, Aella."

For the next three weeks I was in Ithaca, I improved my skills and Odysseus became a great friend. The last day, he warned me about Achilles's hospitality and how the greet the great warrior without getting on his bad side.

"Good luck Aella. Maybe you'll calm the loin," said Odysseus.

I shook my head at my friend.

XXXX

I had been at Pthia for four days and so far Achilles and me did not get along. He was stubborn beyond belief. He was arrogant and was too prideful. I avoided him when I could. I walked along the beaches with his mother looking for seashells for necklaces.

"I noticed You don't get along with my son. What has he done to offend you Aella?" she asked.

"He won't let me practice, he is too stubborn, he is arrogant, and he is too prideful," I replied.

"Have you told him this?"

"No, I avoid him at all cost. I'm sorry Thetis, but Achilles might be a great warrior but that's all he is. Now, Patrocules is very nice to be around."

She looked at me with a kind smile.

"I've seen your destiny. You will change the outcome of a great war saving both sides a lot of men, but that destiny walks along side my sons. Your mother thought it be best if you two were to met before war."

I looked up at her and toward the training grounds where I could just see Achilles and Patrocules practicing. I would have to step up and face him eventually. Sometime later I went back up to the palace. We ate dinner in silence and I sat at the waters edge before I went to bed. He followed me.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"Because you're a princess. I have to protect you while you're here," He answered.

"I can protect myself just fine," I grumbled.

"You're a girl."

I stood and turned on him.

"I might just be a girl to you but I have five brothers that taught me how to fight! I can use a bow just as good as a man! So if you think I'm some defenseless girl, then you are sadly mistaken!" I said firmly getting into his face.

"I...I..."

"You are a stubborn, arrogant, and prideful man! At least show me that you do have a different side besides the warrior side!"

I was poking my finger into his chest at this point. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me from poking him.

"Look here, I'm not about to let you get hurt! Our family might let you do what you want but I'm not going to be blamed for not watching you properly and allowing you to get injured!" He shouted back at me.

"You are nothing but a brute, a big dumb brute!"

I tried to yank wrist out of his grip, but he held on tight.

"Look here little girl! I've seen war, I've been on battle fields, I've fought for kings! I doubt you could kill some innocent person who you never met! So before you start criticizing me, take a hard look at the truth!" he shouted letting go of my wrist and walking off.

I sat there and looked out over the ocean for a bit more. He made a point, could I kill someone? No, I couldn't. I walked my self back up to the palace and to my room. I didn't see Achilles the next morning, but I was told to come to the training grounds that Achilles and Patrocules used. I watched the two spar and waited until they were done.

"You asked me here?" I stated once they decided to take a break.

"I had want to see you're skills at that bow of yours then we'll see how well you do with a sword," Said Achilles.

"Alright."

He handed me my bow and I strapped on my query full of arrows. I took aim at the targets that Achilles had put up and hit every last one.

"You're good. Now let's test your sword skills."

He wound up beating me, but he seemed impressed. He helped me help from the ground that he knocked me on.

"You're good but not warrior good."

"I never said that I was warrior good, but I can defend myself rather well."

He chuckle at me and he continued to work with Patrocules. I watched them once more. As I watched Achilles move, I got this strange feeling. It felt like I was meant to be there, watching him practice with Patrocules. It was scaring that I left as quietly as I could and wounded up failing horrible.

"Whoa there. You got to watch where you're going Aella," He said as he pulled me away from the edge that I darn near feel off. "That's one way to get yourself seriously hurt."

I looked down it and gulped; nodding my head in agreement.

"I need to go finish a necklace I'm working on for my brother. I'll see you at dinner," I said heading down the right path this time.

"Alright see you later," I heard Achilles call as I quickly made my down the number of the stair up the path that lead to the safety of my chambers.

Once there I locked my self inside and thought about it.

"I'm slowly falling in love with Achilles. The greatest Greek warrior in King Agamemnon Army," I said to myself.

XXXX

I watched the small girl run up the path that lead the way back to my home. There was seriously something wrong with that girl. One day she wants to bite my head off and the next she running away from me as fast as she could.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Patrocules.

"I don't know. My mother said that she's been through a lot since she was 12 years of age," I replied.

Patrocules shook his head and we continued our practices until I saw my mother down on the beach. I walked down to talk to her about Aella.

"Hello my son. I see you and Aella have worked out your differences," She said.

"She is the most confusing woman I have ever meet," I stated picking up a sea shell. "I'm taking her to meet the Myrmidons tomorrow."

"You like her, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

She turned and looked at me with smirk.

"You like her my son."

"I do not mother. She a friend. I see her as the sister I never had."

"Achilles, Aella sees you in the same light maybe more, it's hard to read the girl. There's a reason to why she's is on this trip, to make friends that she can talk to. People that will not say one thing and then do the opposite. Most of her family pushes her into a corner and forgets that she there because they don't want to deal with her gift. Hector and his wife are the only ones that see past that and care for both her and her gift."

I looked out over the wave. She would never be anything to me besides a sister figure. The way she speaks of her older brother and sister-in-law told me that they care the most about her.

I could never see myself falling in love with that girl.

"I can't see myself falling love with that girl. I will always see her as a sister to me and nothing more."

I walked back up to my home. Aella came out and headed down the path to the beach.

"May I walk with you?" I asked.

"If this is apart of the whole protection thing I swear I will scream," She replied.

"No, as a friend."

"Alright."

We walked in silence until we were at the water's edge. She seemed to be staring off into the distance like she could see her home.

"You're so different from other women," I stated after watching her a bit.

"What do you mean?" she replied looking at me over her shoulder.

"Well, you know how to use a weapon, you don't let people push you around, and you speak your mind. Most women don't do those thing's," I explained watching wave roll over her feet.

"I have several half brothers and my older brother Hector taught me how to protect myself. He said that he could never stand to see me hurt in any way. My mother and my adopted sister always told me to speak my mind and never let anyone push me around. I was brought up differently from most royals. I'm King Priam's first born daughter, but I'm his first born illegitimate daughter. I have to be tough to get through a day."

I looked at her. She couldn't let people get to her because they would hurt her and she had fight the nasty thing's people said about her. That's why she was so hard toward me.

"That's why I was so hard toward you. I know what people say about you. I knew who I was meeting long before I came to Pthia."

"Oh, right."

So we talked and got to know each other better. Before long we were good friends .

XXXX

It was the second to last week of my time in Pthia, I would be heading home to Troy, but I would be leaving my friends behind, never knowing if I would lay eyes on Achilles, Patrocules, and Odysseus again.

I sat at the beach finishing a necklace that I made for Paris. Hector's and Andromache's were finished and packed. I saw Achilles sit down next to me out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want?" I asked not looking from my project.

"To talk to my friend," He replied. "Nice necklace. Who that for?"

"My brother Paris. I know he's a ladies man, so don't go there."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about. I want you to know that if you're ever up this way again, you can always come stay here. I consider you as a sister."

I looked up at him since he arrived. He was being serious about this. I wanted to talk to him since I talked to my mother three nights ago. I wanted him to know that I had strong feelings for him. I now knew that you could never tell him that I loved him.

"I should be honored."

"I know what you've been through. My mother told me," He said looking at me waiting for my reaction.

I was wrapping my bow up in the cloth again. I could see the Myrmidons that where my friends as well, along the dock waiting to say good bye to me. Patrocules said goodbye to me this morning, but Achilles was avoiding me.

I heard the door open and there he stood. I memorized everything about him, so I would never forget him when I returned to my family.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess this is goodbye," I replied turning to face him.

"It's not goodbye. Someday we'll meet again."

"A temporary thing."

"Yeah."

I walked closer to him and he gathered me into a hug. I felt his lips press against my hair. We walked down to the docks where my bags where put onto the boat.

I said my goodbyes to the myrmidons. I hugged Achilles and Patrocules one last time and boarded the boat. I watched Pthia fade slowly from my view and I cried. I would be alone without my friends. I would have to go on as if nothing happened.

Odysseus was right, I had tame a bit of the lion, but not all of him. Four days later I arrived back in Troy and went on as if it was a perfectly good trip. I never told Hector about my feelings for Achilles and it hurt to hide something so important to me from my beloved brother,but it had to be done.

**XXXX**

**I hope you enjoyed the new and improved version of this story more is going to come, if I get enough reviews. So please tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my characters Aella, Aegle, and Karei.**

**XXXX**

**A Trojan Goddess**

I was eighteen now and every single suitor was taking to get my hand, but I turned them down flat. None of them were like him. I literally started fighting the men and they would run off terrified. My father was not thrilled to say the least.

"Aella! That is the fourth prince you have run off! What am I going to do with you?" he stated one day.

"I can't stand him or any of the others father! They'll the same!" I shouted before running off to my chambers.

"Aella!" Shouted Andromache as I ran past her.

I ran as fast as a dared. I could never tell my father that I was in love a Greek warrior, not when Hector and Paris were in Sparta trying to work on a peace treaty. I locked my door and lean against the wall on my balcony. I didn't want to marry right now, I wanted to stay and watch my nephew grow. I knew what I had to do. I had to go with the virgin robes of Apollo, it was the only way.

The next morning I woke up and dresses in my typical robes, heading down to tell my father my choice. Karei was there talking about something with father. I knew she would hate me for becoming a priestess of Apollo. I wouldn't be able to use my bow anymore.

"Ah Aella, I was hoping you would come down. We need to discuss your behavior," Said father as I walked in.

"I have come to a decision father. I'm going to be a priestess of Apollo. I don't think marriage is right for me," I stated.

Karei looked at me with shock and slight angry.

"What are you mad? You'd give up your bow just so you don't have to marry?" She asked.

"Look, it's my choice, Karei. I know what you think of it, but none of those men would let me use it anyways, so what's the difference," I replied.

"Are you sure Aella?" asked father.

"Yes, I've thought about it and it's the right choice for me."

"Alright, but you're making a lot men disappointed."

I nodded and my father made arrangements for the official announcement and summoned the priests to get me ready for my duties at the temple.

XXXX

We had finally accomplished our fathers dream of peace with Sparta. It was our last night in Sparta before we sailed back to Troy. Aella had warned me that taking Paris could be a bad idea. As I watched Paris go up stairs,her voice echoed in my head.

"_Don't take him with you. He could undo all that fathers been working for," it whispered._

I had to admit, she was right. Paris was going to be the undoing of the fathers peace mission. I just hope that she wasn't being to difficult with father.

The next day we where heading for Troy. I stood on deck carving a lion for my son. Paris came u and stood next to me.

"Would you still love me if I did something stupid?" He asked.

"Like when Aella asked that we would love as a sister when she was twelve," I replied remembering that whole situation with her gift.

"Exactly so."

"Of course Paris. Why are you even asking me this?"

Paris was quiet for a minute like he was debating something.

"I need to show you something."

He walks away and follow him to below the ship. I climbed down the ladder and turned to find Menelaus's wife Helen. Aella was right he was the undoing of our father work. I climbed back up on deck and walked to where I stood before.

"Back to Sparta!" I shouted.

"Hector! Please we love each other. Helen doesn't love Menelaus," He explained.

"Love? You don't know the meaning of love! The minute she set foot on this ship, you broke the treaty that father has been working on for years!" I shouted.

"If Helen goes back, I go with her," said Paris firmly.

"You'll be killed. I can't let you do that."

"I will die fighting if I must. I won't make you chose between me and Troy."

"You wouldn't stand a chance Paris. Head to Troy!" I stated before I head below the ship, a heavy stone weighted on my chest of what I just chose.

"Thank you Hector," I heard Paris say.

"Aella and Karei will not be happy. I pray to Apollo to protect you from from their wrath."

XXXX

I had started my priestess duties at the temple. I enjoyed the peace and quiet I had well there. When I return home for dinner, I would play with Astyanax. My brothers would be home soon.

"Princess, They arrived. Prince Hector and Prince Paris have returned," said a servant.

"Thank you," I said before running out onto the balcony. I had a wonderful view of the city and the ocean. I Could see Paris in a chariot with a woman. I tried to get a better look at her but the chariot moved on before I could. I saw Hector and I tried to get his attention.

"HECTOR!" I screamed.

He looked around and then up at me. He waved with a smile and I quickly left to greet them down with our father. I heard Andromache and Hector talking as I came around the last corner.

"Paris!" I shouted running to give my brother a hug.

"Aella! You look beautiful sister," He replied kissing both of my cheeks and giving a hug.

I saw Hector walk over and turned to him.

"Aella, beloved sister. I've missed you. Virgin robes of Apollo," He said before kissing my cheeks and giving me a hug.

"Yes, the young men where sadden when she chose the priestess duties over marriage," Came father's voice.

"I want you to meet someone," Said Paris bring a woman towards us. "Helen, this is my little sister Aella. Aella this Helen of …"

"Sparta. Are you serious," I stated.

"Aella please..."

"She's King Menelaus's wife. Paris what have you done."

I turned and walked away. I had to go down to the Temple for my duties. Paris most likely started a war for stealing Helen. I did my my duties and headed back to the palace. I waited for Hector to get done with the council meeting. He smiled when he walked out and saw.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"How bad Hector?" I questioned immediately.

"We are facing war Aella. If Menelaus goes to his brother Agamemnon, then we'll be facing the biggest war in history," He answered.

"Why don't we just send Helen back?"

"Because Paris does care for her. He would follow her."

I looked down at the floor. I might just see Achilles out of this, but then he would be the enemy and life would be very difficult.

"How many do think are coming Hector?"

"I don't know, but many. Aella this is none of your concern."

I looked up at him.

"It is my concern. This is my home just as much yours. I'm just as much in the middle as you are."

"I know, but I don't want you to worry."

We went our separates ways. Hector was in a tight spot. He had to protect our country and protect Paris, but Paris caused this whole mess and we were all paying for it. I stood on my balcony waiting for my mother to show up.

"You're debating many thing's. Why don't you tell me about them," She said.

"I thought if I ever saw Achilles again, it wouldn't be a war front," I stated.

"Ah I see. My daughters true love the lion of the Greek army. Aella it isn't all Paris's fault. Menelaus wants his wife back, but his greedy brother Agamemnon comes for power and is lying to his army. But unfortunately, either knows tat they are walking into a whole defended kingdom. Aella you will be granted your full powers and end the war peaceful, but at a cost to Agamemnon."

"What do you mean mother?"

"I mean you shall take his weapon away. Achilles will not fight fully for Agamemnon because Achilles knows that Agamemnon is a fool."

"So Helen is a pawn in this war."

"Yes."

I smiled at my mother, who was the wises woman I ever knew.

"But there will be a problem. You shall spend time within the Greek camp with the Myrmidons. You shall face a lot more challenges then you would behind these walls."

I frowned. Hector would be heartbroken if I were kidnapped and I knew he would do anything to get me home. I turned to look at my mother, but she had gone and I stood watching out over the city. The next morning, I got up and went down to the temple because of the impending war, I took my bow and thing of arrows with me. The priests understood and let me keep with me.

Three hours later the bell was ringing and men were dieing. I stood in a little room where the priests had shoved me into and I heard them screams. I heard a familiar voice giving commanders and I got an arrow ready. He would test me and I would lose.

I held my bow out in position as the door opened and the Myrmidons appeared before my eyes. I was among friends but I didn't trust them.

"Where's your leader?" I asked firmly. "Tell me now or I'll fire."

I heard foot steps and saw Eudorus walk in and halt at the scene in front of him.

"One of you answer me now!" I shouted.

Eudorus looked up at me and they tied me up.

"I'm sorry Aella, but for your safety we have to do this. You'll see him soon enough," He said. "I'll make sure your bow is well taken care of."

I looked up at him with sad eyes and he only smiled before he closed the door. I heard Achilles and Hector talking. I prayed my brother wouldn't do anything to harm Achilles.

The men took me to the camp and tied me to the post of Achilles tent. Patrocules had looked at me sadly.

"We thought she keep you company," said Eudorus.

I freaked out at the meaning of it. I wouldn't let Achilles touch me in that way especially now that I couldn't go home. Achilles stepped toward me and I started fighting.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He said.

"You better not!" I said firmly.

"Aella!" he said slightly shocked.

He pulled my hair back and saw my face. He was hurt.

"You became a priestess?" He said.

"I didn't want to marry so I become a priestess which is void because some idiot attacked the temple," I replied angry at him.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. If you were you let me go home."

"I can't. You're a captive of this war."

I glared at him until he untied me from the pole. He held out a platter of food for me too.

"Eat Aella," he stated.

I just looked up at him. I was angry with him.

"You said you cared for me once. I guess that changed," I mumbled.

"Aella, you know if I could I would send you home to your brother. I don't want you here, but I can't let you walk out of this camp now. They would kill you before I could do anything about it. I'm not sending you back to your family as a kill," he explained.

"They won't give you Helen. Paris loves her and she loves him. Menelaus comes for Helen, but his brother does not."

I took a grape off the platter and popped into my mouth. Achilles smiled at me.

"Still the same woman I meet," He said.

Achilles left the tent a short time later. I heard him give Eudorus orders to guard me at all cost. It didn't work, Agamemnon's men came a dragged me out of the tent and take me to the king.

"I already did. A Trojan Princess. Aella of Troy to be exact," said the fat king as they pulled into the tent.

I could see the horrified looks on both Odysseus's and Achilles faces. Achilles immediately took a fighting stance.

"Let her go!" He said.

"I don't think so. She'll give me a bath and then who knows,"Said the king.

Achilles took out his sword and the guards pointed their weapons at him.

"Stop it! There's been enough fighting for one day!" I screamed yanking myself free form the men that held me.

I was dragged away after that.

XXXX

I walked into Aella's room. She was taken to the Greek camp and held as a captive. My favorite sister was in the hands of the warrior Achilles. I always told her that I would always be there to protect, but I wasn't.

"Hector, where is Aella?" asked my father.

"I couldn't find her father," I replied. "I can only assume that she is either dead or held captive."

"Your sister is strong. She'll make it through this."

I went back to my chambers where Andromache was at.

"She'll be fine Hector. Hopeful she's with friends," said Andromache.

"Their her enemies now. They took her away from us," I replied.

I looked out over the beach and the Greek camp I hoped my sister was okay.

**XXXX**

**I hope you enjoy this! I'm working on two stories. This one and one for BBC's Merlin, so be patient on the updates. They'll come when I can get them done.**

**Review, favorite, alert please! Let's get that count started.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Trojan Goddess**

I was trying to fight the men that were shoving me back and forth between them. I was bloody and bruised. They suddenly stopped and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Achilles attacking the men with the branding iron. He tossed it to the side and scooped me and took me back to his camp.

He sat me down on his bed and reached for the bowl of water and rug nearby. He faced me and started to clean my face. I pulled away from him.

"Aella, I'm not going to hurt you," He said.

"Let me go home to Troy," I stated.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'll be safer in Troy."

He rubbed the cloth gently across the cuts on my face. I knew he just wanted me to be safe.

"I can tell you don't like this war and you would rather not fight."

"Your people have never done anything to me. This is a stupid war."

"Then switch sides. We both hate Agamemnon. My family would understand and we could be together. You and Odysseus could help Troy rid the world of a power hungry king."

"You never told them."

"At the time I arrived back Menelaus and my father were going at it once again. I couldn't tell my family I was in love with a Greek warrior that could possible show at our walls to fight."

"I'll think about it. Talk it over with Odysseus."

Later that night, I laid near to where Achilles laid on his bed. I couldn't sleep. I looked over at Achilles. He was the best thing that ever happened in my life and I couldn't lose him to some stupid war that wasn't even about Helen. Agamemnon used the poor girl as a cover up for his own reasons.

I got up walked out of the tent. Eudorus was sitting by the fire. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Aella," He said.

"Hello old friend. I'm not mad at what you did at the temple."

He nodded in understanding.

"What brings you out here?"

"Thinking on how I'm going to convince Odysseus and your fearless leader into switching side. This war is at even about Helen."

"What do you mean?"

"Agamemnon could careless about Helen and my dumb wit brother Paris. He wants power and riches."

He nodded in understanding. We soon caught up and I headed back into Achilles tent where I stood him more than angry.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Outside talking with Eudorus. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you," I answered.

"Don't do that. I was worried something happened to you."

"I'm a demi-goddess I can protect myself."

"Well, you proved that just fine already."

"Well, it would have never happened if you just let me go home, but no, you have to play the fearless warrior that doesn't bow to anyone."

"Oh you're the one to talk, 'Oh I can protect myself' there are a thousand Greek men on your shore Aella and all they're going to do is hurt much than this. I'll tell you something, after a couple weeks they won't care if you are a princess or some servant. They will only have one thing on their mind."

I stood there and listened. I never thought about it that way.

"I'm trying to protect you from that. I can never see hurt like that and I know your brothers couldn't either."

I looked away from him. There were things that Hector would never tell me about war and that was one of them. I couldn't imagine what Hector had seen, but I knew if he did see that he would never tell me. He told me about the blood and all that to scare me away from the battle field, to know that it wasn't all fun and games, that it wasn't glorious as the generals said it was.

He was protecting me from horrors of war and now he couldn't because I was miles away from his and father protective arms. I was seeing the truth about war.

"If you could, would you send me home?" I asked.

"Yes, I would only so you would see the truth about war," replied Achilles.

"I understand."

He looked at me and I went to curl up in my corner with my blanket to sleep. Hopefully I wouldn't see too much blood and guts. My dreams didn't help me get past it those.

_I was peeking around the door of Hector's chambers. He had returned from a battle and I had heard he was was wounded. I was only seven and I was scared of losing my beloved brother. I leaned in to see any bandages and trying not to letting Hector know I was there,but I fell onto my face and knocked over his shield._

_I tried to get up and leave before Hector caught me, but a pair of strong arms lifted me up off the ground._

"_Aella? Are you okay?" asked Hector._

"_Yes," I answered ignoring the pain on my cheek, chin, and forehead._

_He touch my forehead and I yelped._

"_You're blooding and you have a bump on your pretty little forehead. Why were you peeking around my door for?"_

"_I...I..."_

"_Aella, were you making sure I was okay?" he asked sitting me on his bed._

"_Maybe..."_

_He turned to get a wet cloth._

"_Aella, it's okay. I'm not mad, but next time knock and come in."_

_He started to clean my cuts._

"_What's war like?" I asked._

"_Aella, you don't need to know," he replied._

I woke up and looked around I was still in Achilles tent safe and sound. I closed my eyes again and another memory came up.

_I could sleep in my room, I was curled up in Hectors bed with my wooden horse that Hector had carved for me on the table next to the bed. Hector was gone in battle somewhere I couldn't remember. I had asked one of the generals why Hector had to go._

_The general told me about that it was for the glory of war. I was staring at horse when I heard the door creak open and father and Hectors voices floated in._

"_She's been sleeping in for weeks now. She won't sleep anywhere else but your room son," came my fathers voice. _

"_It's fine, she's done no harm," came Hector's voice closer to me._

"_I'll have her maid come and get her."_

"_No, let her sleep. Why wake her just to put her in her bed."_

"_alright."_

_I heard the door shut and Hector putting his armour and shield on the rack. I sat up and looked at my brother. His back was to me._

"_What's glory mean?" I asked._

"_Huh?" he replied turning to face me._

"_What's glory mean Hector? What's glory of war mean?" I asked again. _

"_Where did you get that from?"_

"_I asked a general why you had to go and that it was for the glory of war. What does it mean Hector?"_

_He sat down on the foot of the bed and crawled to sit next to him. He picked me up and sat me down in his lap._

"_Glory means to be honored and I don't think I need to explain what war means."_

"_What's war like?"_

_I looked up at him and looked back._

"_It's bloody. Young men dieing for their country fighting because of the need to be honored or the glory. It's not something I ever want to see you in."_

"_Do you fight for glory?"_

"_No, I fight to protect our country, father and most of all you. So you can grow up in peace. Some men that all they fight for. Aella, what ever the general told you is not true to the fullest. War is all fun and games. Its bloody and sad. Under no circumstances do I want you to be on a battle field. It's not something you need to see or know like that, do you understand?"_

"_Yes Hector."_

"_Good now go back to sleep."_

_I crawled back to where I was at on his bed. I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Sometime later, I felt the covers being puled up more and Hector kissing my head._

"_Night Aella. I love you little sister," He whispered._

"_Night Hector. I love you more big brother," I mumbled back._

I woke up and this time I was blinded by light. Achilles figure came in front of the light.

"It's noon. Time to get up," he said.

"Ugh," I moaned and fell back into the pole that was behind me.

XXXX

Hector had told me that Aella was either dead or in the Greek camp. I was upset, Aella was dear to my heart and dear to our family. I knew we had not paid much attention to her in the past months, she was still dear to us.

Father was upset as well. Aella was his special child due to her gift of creating and controlling thunder storms. She could charge her arrows with lightening and she had extremely good aim. I looked out of my balcony, I felt so guilty for putting Aella in a dangerous situation.

XXXX

I walked out of Achilles tent after dressing in the makeshift robes that he left for me, his men were standing down and Patrocules didn't understand. I was still trying to figure out how to convince Achilles and Odysseus to switch sides. If I could a nice chunk of Greeks would be removed from the equation.

"You should send her home," came Odysseus's voice.

"Or you could switch sides," I said smiling at the two men.

"Aella..." warned Achilles.

"Let her speak."

"Helen isn't the reason for Agamemnon being here. She is a pawn in this war. Her and Paris are very much in love. I know my brother reputation isn't good, but this is for real. For him to risk everything for a woman is new. Agamemnon can't rule everything, for gods won't allow it to happen."

"But Menelaus..."

"Is a fool. He had a beautiful wife."

"Aella, I know your trying and we give you credit. Hell, I would give gold, but this is war," said Odysseus. "This is something you don't understand."

"That had not mean what I think its suppose to mean," I said getting mad.

"What we're trying to say is it not as simple as we think and because you are a woman..."

"That's it. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't understand!"

I got up and walked off to Achilles tent. I grabbed my bow and arrows.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"I know what you are going to say Odysseus! Remember one thing, I can make your life a living hell. I'm a demi-goddess."

"Aella, what do you think you're going?" asked Achilles.

"Home. I tried to save you, but you insist on dieing, so why should I stay with you when you're going to die. I rather help my family fight," I replied walked away from him. "I'll be fine."

I walked down to the waters edge and headed toward the temple.

"Aella!"

I didn't answer his pleads for me to return. If he and Odysseus would not listen than I shall help my family defeat these Greeks that think they can take Troy in a mere day. I arrived up at the main gates as the sun set and the guards opened them without question, stepping through I walked up to the royal tower where father watched the battles.

I looked out over the Greek camp and barely made out Achilles lone figure standing watching me. I had failed my destiny in saving the people I held dear.

"Aella?" came Hector's voice.

"Yes," I answered.

"Oh thank the gods you're okay. We feared the worst. Come we should let father know," he said.

I let Hector lead me down and back to the palace where your family waited to see me. Before I headed down I took one last look out at the Greek camp and wished that my friends had come with me.

XXXX

I watched her walked away. I went to the temple and watched to see her go into Troy. There was something different about her. I had a hard time seeing her as my sister anymore. The way her hips swayed while she walked to the curves she had developed even more. I turned around to head back and found her mother standing there.

The whole night I dreamed of what it would be like to have her in my bed. I had dirty thoughts about her. I was tempted to go and switch sides just to near her, but at the same time I didn't.

"You better stop thinking about my girl in that manner," said her mother. "You're start to love something other than fighting and it scares you Achilles."

"I always will love Aella as a sister," I replied.

"But this different Achilles. She's something you can fight for, something you can hold and protect something that you can understand. Aella's never seen a war until now and last night she relieved some memories between her and Hector. She knows that glory isn't everything."

"She would never love me like that."

"And how do you know that."

"I just do! All I know is how to fight! Aella is a princess, she'll never understand me."

Aegle stared at me.

"Aella understands more than you think. Do you think for one minute that Hector ever let her touch that bow of hers and let her think that war was okay, That it was all fun and games. No, he told her about the blood, gut, innocent young men dieing. He told her that he only fought for three thing's, their country, their father, and their family. King Priam did the same thing. That glory isn't the only thing."

I looked to the walls Troy that kept Aella safe from Agamemnon's wrath.

"She can only be a friend and sister figure to me."

I walked back to the camp and went to see Odysseus.

XXX

I walked down the hall to Paris's chambers. The last time I was there, I was nine and I had a nightmare. Hector had been gone at battle, so Paris was the closest thing I had. I knocked on the door and Helen opened it.

"Aella, I didn't think you would come here," she said.

"I don't blame you for this. Agamemnon is using you as an excuse to be here. I like to see paris those," I said.

"Of course."

She let me in and there he was laying on the bed.

"Aella! Oh thank the gods you're okay," he said once he looked at me.

"I was among friends. They protected me for the most part," I said going to him.

He stood and gave me a hug and kiss.

"I want you to know Aella, that I do care about you and that I'll be sure to show it more."

I looked up at him.

"Are you serious? Because I'll be very angry if this is some kind of sick joke."

"I'm serious Aella. I'm so sorry for treating you so badly over the years."

I was shocked by the change in Paris. I turned and walked out of the room and the hall a ways before taking off on a dead run for Hector and Andromache's chambers. I knocked on the door.

"Hector! There's something wrong with Paris!" I shouted through the door.

He opened the door and I darn near fell.

"I know Aella. He's been freaking about you just like the others. I should have warned you,"

"All this caring is a shock," I said.

Andromache came over and looked at me.

"Aella, are you sure you're okay? You have cuts all over your face," she said concern on her face.

Hector lead me to their bed where he sat me down.

"Aella what's the whole story."

"I told you already Hector."

"Aella, it doesn't account for your injures. Please tell us the full story."

I watched Andromache go get bowl of water and bandages.

"When I was held captive by my friend, Agamemnon had his men come over to his camp and take to his ship . After the fight where you killed Menelaus he gave me to his men and the were rough to me, but my friend came and took me back his camp. He hasn't fought in the battles since I was removed from his camp."

Andromache started rubbing the cold water on my face and getting the dried blood that was there. Hector touched the back of my head.

"Ow..."

"And the bump?"

"That was the pole in his tent from this morning."

Hector nodded and I got up to head to my chambers and sleep.

"Does your friend have a name?" he asked.

"His name is Achilles," I answered.

Hector whipped around to look at me. I back away from him when I saw the angry look on his face.

"He's no friend Aella! He's a killer for King Agamemnon!" shouted Hector grabbing a hold of arm.

"Ow, Hector you're hurting me! He's my friend he's not anything like what you've heard! Please stop hurting me!" I shouted.

I felt the tears rolling down my face. Hector never hurt me, he never laid his hands on me like this. I yanked my arm out of of his grip and run to the door.

"Aella..."

"I hate you!" I shouted running from him as he stepped toward me.

"Aella! Wait!"

I ran until my knees gave out.

**XXXX**

**I changed the story. A reviewer brought it to my attention that it was going to fast with Aella and Achilles. So I went through and edited the three chapter this far. So be sure to go back and reread the other two chapter's because I changed them a bit as well.**

**Be sure to review and tell me if something doesn't work or I need to change something because I will just to make everyone happy and keep this story going.**

**Review, favorite, and alert.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Trojan Goddess**

I sat down next to Odysseus after watching Aella leave. We started talking about what Aella had said. She was right in all points. Menelaus was dead so the reason to be going after Helen was useless. Then I told him about talking with her mother.

"Ha-ha, I never thought I would see the day when a mere woman would have you wrapped around her finger. I do have to admit, you and Aella do look nice together," He laughed.

"I don't see what is so funny. She would never love me," I said looking out to the sea.

"Achilles, out of all the women in the world, Aella is probably the only woman that would understand a warrior. Hector his her brother and he's probably made sure that she's been trained like anyone else in his army."

I looked at him.

"You didn't hear the thing's she said to me."

"My friend, the only way you're never going to know if she returns your feelings is to tell her."

"I'm switching sides. I have an option to fight for a better king than this one. Care to join me my friend."

"I'll weigh my options and get back to you on it by morning.

I got up and went back to my camp. Eudorus stood up a I entered.

"Start packing. We're switching side tomorrow," I told him.

"My lord?"

"I'm taking Aella's offer if it means fighting for a better king."

"Yes, my lord.

XXXX

I was dressed in my armor and was standing with Hector. I hadn't said much to my brother since the yesterday. I had a bruise on my arm from where his hand was. He didn't say anything either.

"where do you want me to focus the most at or do you want me to target the big guys?" I asked firmly.

Because I was probably Hectors top archers. I was asked to step up and command the archers.

"Target who you can and keep the archers firing," Replied Hector. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, but out of everyone in this family, you have never laid a hand on me like that. I'm sorry I said I hated you, because I don't."

I looked up at Hector with a smile and then turned my attention to the Greek camp. I hoped that Achilles was still standing down. He might be on the enemy side, but no matter what he was still my friend and I cared a great deal for him, his cousin and Odysseus. I did not want to see them hurt or dead.

"Aella if you need to go down to the Greek camp, I'll understand," said Hector.

"I worry about my friends. I know their enemies, but they're still very close to my heart," I replied.

"I understand."

Hector walked away and I stayed watching the myrmidon camp. I noticed a blinking light coming from the back of the temple. I looked back to the camp and noticed tents coming down like their were leaving. For some reason I couldn't bare the thought of him leaving.

I took off on a run down the stairs. I passed Hector half way down.

"Aella! Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can, promise," I said as a I ran down.

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you later!"

I got my horse and went out to the temple. My braided hair bouncing against my back and my bow as well. I tied my horse around back and made my way inside. An arrow in my bow ready to fire.

"Hello?" I called out. "Achilles, are you here?"

I got no voiced replied, but I got a sword pointed at my back.

"Princess Aella of Troy?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes, it's me Achilles. Are you going home?" I asked.

"You noticed. We taking up your offer if it's still opened," he replied stepping out of the shadows, on the other side of me came Odysseus.

"Of course it is."

"We'll leave the camp once fighting starts, it's the only time we'll be able to get away from camp without Agamemnon noticing," said Odysseus.

"I've been grant my full part I might able to transport your ships to the harbor. I'm still exploring and testing them."

"Aella, don't over do it," warned Achilles.

"It'll be worth it," I replied.

They both looked at me.

"I have to get back. Hector will worry," I said heading for the back door.

Odysseus followed me.

"We should make sure that everything is going to our plan," He said.

They both left and made sure that I returned safely to Troy. I went to the platform where my family would be watching. Hector down with the men.

"Father I need to tell you something," I said after arriving to the top.

"Not now my daughter, the Greeks are in formation you better go to position," he said.

"But father it's important..."

"Aella, go," said father firmly.

I did as I was told and took my helmet from Paris and started to head to my favorite spot.

"Be careful Aella," said Paris as I walked past him.

"I'll be fine," I replied as he gave me a hug.

The fighting began and I fired as much as possible. I started picking Greek archers off when I could until someone spotted me. I ducked and run back to royal platform. A general came up and told my father about Achilles and Odysseus at the side gate.

"My king there are two Greek leaders at our side gate. They want to see Princess Aella," said the general.

"I better go father their my friends and I..."

"Let them enter and tell them that Aella will be the soon," said my father. "Is there something you like to tell me Aella?"

"I made an offer for them to switch sides. King Odysseus and Achilles. I didn't think you would mind."

I knew I was going to get into trouble for not asking him or the council first, but I had to play my card while I could.

"Aella, you should have told me. We will discuss your punishment later, but right now make sure your friends are settle into their guess rooms," said father.

"Yes father," I said heading down.

I quickly meet up with them. I told the soldiers that they would have to set up tents near the barracks and had the generals escort them them. I lead Odysseus, Achilles, and Patrocules up to the guestroom that would their.

XXXX

We stood in throne room of King Priam. Aella was now in a dress instead of the armor. I had to admit like Aella in the armor. Hector sat next to their father and who I assumed was Paris on the other while Aella was in front of us.

"Aella, I am sorely disappointed in you. You know better than to go behind the backs of the council and mine..." said King Priam.

"but father if you let me explain..." said Aella.

"I'm not finish! I know they are you're friends and I understand what you did. I command you, but the council will not!"

"If you let me explain then..."

"Aella..."

"You know what never mind."

Aella turned around and left.

"Aella!"

"You'll never listen to me, let alone the council!" she said before running the rest of the way out of the room.

"I'm sorry you have to see this. I hope my daughter hasn't promised you much," said King Priam.

"No, Aella told us that Helen was a pawn in this war and asked us to switch sides. She promise us nothing," replied Odysseus.

"I see. Are you the ones the watched my daughter while she was held captive?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I thank you both and your men."

"You're welcome my lord."

We left the throne room. We headed back and we stopped and looked in at Aella and another woman talking. We both knew Aella had a rough life with her demigoddess standing. It broke my heart to see her in tears like that.

"Aella, I think you have visitors," said the woman.

"huh?" asked Aella turning to look at us. "Oh. You haven't meet them yet have you?"

"No, Aella. It can wait those," said the woman getting up and walking towards us.

She stopped and looked back at Aella.

"Aella and King Priam's relationship been strained for years. I think she could use a friend or two. She doesn't have many here."

"We can tell," I said.

We walked in. The first thing I saw was Aella's bow broken in half. The bow She loved so much and cared so much about. I went over a picked up and showed Odysseus.

"Why's your bow broken?" I asked.

"Because _he _doesn't care about me. I would have told him before you showed but he pushed me away like always. Some loving father I have," she mumbled.

"Aella it doesn't mean you have to give up something you love," stated Odysseus's.

"It was all a lie! Don't you get it! My father lied to me since I got my powers! He doesn't care about me like he used to!" she shouted. "I should have left when I had the chance."

She was crying all over again and Patrocules held her.

XXXX

I sat in my chambers and listen to Andromache talk. Aella was in a bad mood.

"She's convince your father doesn't love her. Hector she snapped her bow in half," said Andromache. "She said she'll never use it again. That she's going to lock herself away from everyone."

"Did I ever tell you about the night she discovered her powers?" I asked.

"No."

"she was convinced nobody loved or cared about her anymore, so she decided to run away in the middle of the night. She happened to cross my path and I stopped her from running away. Aella's always been my favorite sister. To see her beg for our father's attention half the time, hurts."

Andromache looked at me.

"Her friends where with her when I left. Maybe it'll be good for her to have them here. It might give her confidence."

"I hope so. Father's calling a council meeting to discuss Aella's deal with Achilles and Odysseus. She's going to have to go."

"Do you think that's wise idea?"

"No, but she has to face consequences of her actions."

"I think she's trying to help. She did what she thought she could. We don't what was running through her head when they took her. At lest it was her friends that did take her."

"i know, but they won't see it that way. I just hope that it doesn't turn out painful for her."

XXXX

Hector had came and got me. Achilles and Odysseus left before he came, but patrocules stayed and talked with me. I had the chance to talk to him at the camp, but I could catch up with my friend. I was sadden when Achilles decided to leave with Odysseus.

"Aella, we have to go..." came Hector's voice.

"Hector this is Patrocules. He's Achilles's cousin and my best friend," I explained.

"Right, it's a pleasure to meet you. Aella, the council is waiting. You'll have to be there," said Hector.

I got up and followed out the door with Hector. I knew I would have to face the council for my deal. We soon entered the council chamber and I sat next to Paris. Paris took my hand and gave it encouraging squeeze.

"It'll be fine Aella," He whispered as father entered.

I only nodded as father took his sit.

"As you all have heard, my daughter Aella has made a deal with two Greek warriors; Achilles and King Odysseus," said father as the main general and the priest stood.

"My lord, this is an outrage! How can we trust them!" shouted the main general. How do we know if the Princess can be trusted."

I felt my hand being squeezed from Paris.

"This is an outrage! The Greeks are our enemies and even the gods look down on the Princess in shame! Her mother included!" shouted the priest.

I was crying now. It hurt to hear that my mother was even ashamed of me. I tried to wipe my tears away, but they wouldn't stop. I felt Paris's arm around me trying to comfort me.

"No, I have to stand up for myself and my mother," I whispered.

I stood and looked at both men. I stepped toward them, my powers coming into affect as I moved toward them. I could feel my mother anger coming through. I could hear my grandfather's voice coming through, telling me to defend every single god.

I looked to my hand to seeing lightening crackling around it.

"How dare you speak about the gods and goddess like that! I'm not just a princess, but i'm a goddess as well and you sir have offend many people, me included! Sit down!" I said calmly before turning to the general. "I was doing what I thought was right! Those men are my friends and I will protect them until I can't! This war to open your eyes isn't about Helen anymore it for power!"

The general and the priest both back away from me and sat down. I turned to my father and looked him.

"Aella..." he started.

"No father. I have had enough of the lies and fake smiles and words from this family. I have always been a respectful and loyal daughter, but I'm tried of being looked upon as a freak. I'm tried of being shove into a corner and ignored. Once this war is finished, I'm going to live with my mother," I staed walking toward the door.

I turned back to look at hector, father, and Paris.

"I will always love you, but I can't stay here anymore and be lied to."

I walked out of the room and ran for the gardens. I just wanted to hide away from my family. I ran into something and looked up at the person who turned out to be Achilles.

"Aella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked grabbing a hold of my arms.

"Nothing, Just leave me alone," I replied trying to get out of his grip.

"Nothing doesn't make people cry. What's wrong?" He question.

"Just leave me alone."

I shocked him and he let me go. I ran as fast as I could away from him. I looked back once to make sure he was fine, but I keep run.

XXXX

Me and Paris had heard the Achilles had been shocked by Aella. I was concerned about Aella she had ever talked to father like she did tonight. I knew it was coming. She just wanted attention from father and she hadn't been receiving it for years now. I tried to give what attention I could, but there was only so much I could give her.

I meet up with Paris later on a balcony that over looked the gardens. I found him watching something. AS I looked down to see what it was, I saw Aella curled up on a stone bench.

"She's been there for a couple hours. She's a sleep now," Said Paris.

"How did you find her?" I asked.

"By accident, I came here to think and I heard someone crying. I looked down and there she was."

I watched her for a bit.

"Do you think we should move her?"

"I don't think she'll want to see us fro awhile."

We watched her and talked. We both knew she was tired of everything and we knew she wouldn't spend time with us for awhile.

XXXX

_I was clinging to my mother's skirt. I was only two and surrounded by strange people. I peeked out from behind her legs and looked at the man and woman sitting on what would be thrones. _

"_I Understand Aegle and I know Hecuba understands as well," said the man._

"_I would take her with me but she doesn't have powers and is not allowed up," said my mother._

"_Of course, after all she is my daughter and I would like to be apart of her life," said the man._

_My mother turned and knelt in front of me._

"_Aella, sweetheart, I'm leaving you here with King Priam and Queen Hecuba. Their going to raise you from now on," said my mother._

"_Mama, please don't leave me here. Please!" I begged._

"_Sweetheart as much as I would love to bring you with me, but I can't it's against the rules. Aella, King Priam is your father and he'll take good care of you."_

_She pushed towards my father who got up and knelt in front of me. _

"_Aella, I know this is hard for you my child but it will get better in time."_

_I looked up at him and then back to where my mother had been standing, only to find she left._

"_Mama?" I called out. _

"_She has to go Aella," said the woman. _

"_I want my mama!" I cried and the woman wrapped me up and take me out of the room._

"_Hush, my little one. It's okay."_

_Later that night, I wondered the unfamiliar halls and found an opened door. I walked to the door way and found a a young boy sharpening a sword. He looked up and smiled at me onced he saw me._

"_Hello there little one," he said._

"_Hello," I replied._

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_Aella."_

"_Ah, you must be my little sister. I'm Hector," he said. "Why are you up and out of bed?"_

"_I'm looking for my mama," I replied._

"_Well, she isn't here Aella."_

_I turned and headed further down the hall. But Hector stopped me._

"_How about I take you to my mother. I'm sure she'll know what to do," he said._

"_I don't want your mama. I want my mama," I stated feeling the tears in my eyes._

"_Hey, hey now, don't cry Aella. It's going to be okay. I'm sure your mama is upset too. She probably misses you too."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Aella! Aella where are you?" Came a new voice._

_I looked down the hall and saw the woman that held me earlier._

I sat up and found myself still in the gardens. I was on a bench and it was nighttime. I remembered that day. I had hated my mother for a long time for leaving me. I got up and headed for Hectors room, but then I remembered what I said I went toward Odysseus's room. He was like a father to me and filled in where my father couldn't or wouldn't.

I knocked on the door when I arrived and waited for him to answer.

"Aella? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I need to talk to someone and right now I don't want to see my family," I replied.

"Alright come in."

I sat down and we started talking about the council meeting.

"I'm so sorry Aella."

"It's not your fault. My father hasn't really cared about me since I was about fourteen. Here and there, but that's it."

"You knocked Achilles out."

"Is he okay?"

I was worried that I hurt him badly.

"Physical yes, but his pride has been damaged. At least that's all you've done."

"he isn't furious with me is he"

"I don't think so. You should go see him."

I got up and headed for the door.

"Aella, do be careful. He could be in a foul mood now."

"I will. Thank you."

I walked out of the room and down the hall a bit before I came to Achilles room. I knocked and received no answer, so I opened the door a little and peeked in.

"Achilles?" I called.

I couldn't see him so I stepped into the room.

"Achilles? It's me, Aella. I came to make sure that you were okay?"

I finally laid eyes on him. He was asleep and I headed back out the way I came. I was almost to the door when he stopped me.

"Aella?" He asked.

"Hello Achilles," I said. "How are you?"

"You little..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt me. I just wanted to hide. I'm sorry."

He looked at me.

"I was worried about you. Why couldn't you just..."

"I didn't want to be around anyone. I said something at the council meeting and just wanted to hide from everyone. I'm sorry I made you worry."

He actually cared about me. Somebody cared about me and worried about me. I was brought out of my little world when his hands came to rest on my shoulders. My eyes landed on the red mark that wason his chest. That what I had done to him.

"I understand..."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're friend my friend and I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Aella, stop saying sorry. I understand. Just stop saying sorry," he said.

I put my hand on the mark and and I realized that he had no. for some reason I loved him without a shirt on. I shook my head and I removed my hand for the spot.

"I'm still sorry," I said.

"I know. I'm fine," he stated.

"You're not upset?"

"No, my pride is dented now thanks to you but that's all."

I smiled and put my hand back on the mark.

"It'll leave a mark."

"I have many. You have left your mark on me."

"You'll always remember me now."

He smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I left and went to my room which was across the hall from his.

_I stood on a beautiful beach looking across the wave. I missed my family and my homeland, but Pthia was now my home and I loved it very much. I heard the faint sounds of a sparring round between my husband and cousin-in-law._

_I turned and watched them from where I was. The sounds died out and I saw my husband leaning against an old pillar watching me with a smile. I smiled at him and turned back to look toward Troy. I loved my family, but I felt more loved here in Pthia and Achilles gave so much more attention then anyone else._

_I felt a pair of arms around me, one across my chest and the other around my waist._

"_What are you doing?" came the voice of my husband._

"_looking at Troy," I replied._

"_My sweet Aella, you can't see it from here."_

"_i know, but I can in my memory."_

_He put his chin on my head._

"_You should practice your bow. You haven't touched in quite some time._

_I hadn't been practicing for awhile. It had been over three months since I touch it. I couldn't really practice with in my condition anyways._

"_I'm surprised you even noticed," I said pulling out of his arms._

"_Of course I did. I know what much your bow means to you. Besides I've gotten use to it," he said trying to pull me back in._

_I danced away from him and he looked upset._

I shot up in my bed and noticed that it was now daylight. I quickly dressed in some ocean blue robes. I brushed my hair and braided. I quickly ran to the tower that my family was at. I reached the top and walked past them and looked for Achilles. I needed to know he was okay, I just needed to see him.

As soon as I found him, I heard someone yell he turned to looked up at me.

"Aella!" He shouted.

Everything went into slow motion as I felt something peirce my skin, I stumbled and fell to my knees. I heard my father's voice.

"AELLA!"

I heard the pounding of footsteps and Paris's face came into my dizzy blurry vision.

"Aella, can you hear? If you can, It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine," he said.

"I'm so tired Paris," I slurred. "I'm.. going to sleep now..."

"No, Aella! You can't sleep yet! You got stay awake! You heard! Don't you dare close your eyes!" he shouted at me.

"But..."

"Don't! Just don't Aella! Look at me Aella!"

I felt someone pick me and carry me. I heard a battle cry from the men below.

"For the Goddess of Troy!"

Everything went black and quiet after that.

**XXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Trojan Goddess**

The fighting was done for the day and I rushed up to Aella's room. From my understanding she was hit with a stray arrow. After that everyone in the army fought harder because their fallen princess. I found Paris, father, Patrocules, Helen, and Andromache sitting in the hall.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She passed out on the way in. It didn't look too bad but the blood was everywhere," said Paris.

"What made her go out on the wall?"

"She must've been looking for Achilles," said Patrocules. "They have a very good friendship. He'll probably be here soon."

"Now, she would not want us to worry to death about her," said father.

"How is she?" asked Achilles.

"We don't know for sure, but it didn't look bad.," replied Paris.

"Aella is a fighter and strong willed. She'll make it through," said Odysseus. "Why was she out there?"

Achilles looked away for a minute and then back.

"She was looking for me. She was making sure I was fine. It's my fault she was out there," he said.

"It's not your fault. Aella's very protective of those who care about her," I said.

The healer soon came out of the room.

"The princess needs rest and quiet. She'll been back on her feet in no time if she get those thing's," he said. "Those she may want visited when she does wake up."

We all nodded and went our separate ways. I didn't sleep well that night.

_I had told Aella that I would take her for a ride after my training. She was interested with horses and could be found in the royal stables most times. I walked to the stables just in time to see her flying out of them on my horse. _

"_Aella!" I shouted panicking that she would hurt herself._

"_HECTOR!" I heard her screamed and chased after her. _

_Finally someone stopped the horse and pulled her off. I knelt down in front of her._

"_Aella, are you okay?" I asked looking her over._

"_Yeah." she said before she busted into tears and pulled her into my arms. _

_She buried her face into my chest and I rubbed her back until her tears turned into hiccups. _

"_Hush, its okay now. I've got you," I whispered into her ear._

_I wound up carrying her back, but she was safe and sound for the most part and that's all that matter then._

I woke up from the old painful memory of Aella's ride. I hadn't dreamed about that in years.

"Hector, what's wrong?" came Andromache's voice.

"Bad dream," I replied.

XXXX

_I laid in bed sweating and tired. I was having my first child and Achilles was late on coming home from Ithaca. I wanted him to be here for this but he wasn't, so I was alone with my mother, a midwife, and Thetis. _

"_Aella, push!" shouted my mother._

"_I can't I'm too tired!" I screamed back._

"_Aella you have to or the baby won't make it," said Thetis._

_I somehow found the strength and gave it my all. I fell back into the pillows and then a wail was heard._

"_What is it? Boy or girl?" I asked out of breath._

"_It's a girl. You have a daughter Aella," replied my mother._

_I smiled and then a pounding was heard from the door._

"_Aella! Aella!" came the familiar shout of Achilles._

_I wanted to answer his pleading voice, but I was too tired. Thetis got up and my mother handed our daughter to me to hold. She was so adorable. She had my beautiful green eyes and wisps of golden blond hair of her father._

"_Hello there my little girl," I cooed._

_She stared at me and gurgled. I stared back at my beautiful little girl. I heard footsteps and looked up to find Achilles walking toward me._

"_Come meet your daughter," I said._

"_Daughter?" he said._

"_A daughter." _

_He sat down next to me and looked down on our little girl. She looked up at him and gurgled. He was smiling the biggest smile I had seen. _

"_What are we naming her?" he asked watching her move her tiny arms and legs around in the blanket._

"_I was thinking of Alexis," I said. Would like to hold her?" _

"_yes.."_

_He sounded unsure of himself. I held her out for him to take. _

"_One arm under her head and the other to support her body." _

_I watched him adjusts his arms. Nd he was soon holding our daughter. I relaxed into the pillows behind me and watched father and daughter bond. I was smiling when I fell asleep. _

I opened my eyes and found Achilles sitting next to me, asleep in a chair. It seemed so natural for him to be there by my side. I smiled as I thought about their daughter we had.

_'Daughter we had? Where did that come from?'_

I studied his features and noticed his tan. He seemed so peaceful while he slept. I thought about how it would be like to be his wife.

_'Wife? What's wrong with you Aella?'_

Then I remembered how worried Andromache was when Hector was away at battle. To have to sit at home and wait for him to come home from a far off war. To worry if you're going to see again or not. Andromache was always a nervous wreck by the time Hector came home. I didn't want to go through all that.

Suddenly he moved and stretched. He eyes opened and locked onto mine.

"Hello there," he said.

Hello..." I said my voice came out scratchy and hoarse.

"Easy, you've been out for a week now," He said. "Everyone's been worried about you."

I frowned a bit and tried to get up. I immediately felt a sharp pain.

"Ow..."

"I said easy. You were shot in the shoulder. I think I better go tell your family that you awake."

I nodded my head and relaxed into my pillows. A few minutes after Achilles left, Helen and Andromache came in. They cleaned me up a bit, brushed my hair out, gave me water, and changed my clothes. I was propped up and they gave me a tray of food.

"Here, Aella, you'll need to eat," said Andromache.

"Thank you both so much. How are Paris and Hector holding up/" I asked now my voice was back.

"Okay, They've both been in here talking to you and making sure you were fine," replied Helen.

"That's good and what about the king?"

They shared a look before Andromache answered.

"He's been here to Aella. He's been more worried than anyone else."

They left when Hector came in.

"Hey there beloved sister," he said. "Father..."

"I meant it Hector," I said knowing what he would saw.

"Aella, father does care about you."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it. You and Paris have always gotten the attention. You are his favorites. You can never do wrong in father's eyes. Do you know how much that hurts Hector. I was loyal and respectful to him. I was the perfect daughter and princess. I did everything to make him proud and he pushed me into a corner and left me there!" i shouted.

"Aella, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

I looked down at my plate of food.

"Hector, I wish to speak with your sister alone," came father's voice.

"Of course father. I'll see you later Aella."

Hector left and his spot was filled by father.

"Aella, I know that I have not been the greatest father in the world, but when my daughter my first daughter stands in front of me and says that she feels pushed aside and not welcome. It breaks my heart. You are a special girl and you stand above your half sisters," he said.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Aella, my sweet, loving daughter, I have always loved you from the first time I meet you. Being a king and father to you, Paris and Hector was hard back then. You tested my patience. You were a very headstrong girl then and you still are. I don't know what I'm ever going to do with you Aella."

"You care."

"Of course Aella. I have always cared about you. When you took an interest in horses. I had a horse brought for you so you could be taught to ride. When you showed promise as an archer, I had the bow made just for you. I made sure Hector trained you because he was more understanding and you would listen to him."

I looked at my my father gently blue eyes.

"I'm sorry father."

"I know you tried to tell me about Achilles and Odysseus switching sides before they came and I should have listen to you. I command you in your actions."

"Is the council still upset?"

"Yes, but I don't think anyone has the guts to insult you and your mother again. I must go now."

"Of course father."

I watched him leave and I soon got up to look out over the city. I saw my snapped bow sitting on the rack by the string. I would have to get it fixed. My shoulder started to ache and I rubbed it. That's when I realized that it was my right shoulder, the arm that I used to draw my bow back. I walked back to my bed and crawled under the the blanket. I shut my eyes and slept.

XXXX

I was back on my feet the next day. I had just found out that I wouldn't be fighting anymore. I walked down to the throne room where my family and friends were at. The guards stopped me from entering, well they tried.

I blew the doors open and the guards slid the the middle of the room. Everyone liked at me with a whole new respect.

"What do you mean I can't fight!" I shouted.

"Now Aella..." started father.

"Explain!"

"We have enough men."

"You have never stopped me before. Why now?"

"You are a princess first and foremost. It's time for you to be said Princess, not a warrior or an archer."

I glared at my father.

"Fine, I'll be a princess, a perfect quiet princess."

With that I left, I marched up to my room and started to looking for my headdress. My headdress was different from Andromache's and Helen's. Mine was Sliver with small lightening bolts carved onto the leaves.

I pulled out a special jewelry box that my mother gave me when I was fourteen. It contain jewelry that matched my headdress.

"Someone is in a bad mood," came my mother's voice.

"I don't want to sit back and watch men die. I don't want to be a princess," I said.

"I'm with your father on this one. It's time you grow up and start acting like your age."

"That means getting married to some cocky princes and leaving."

She looked at me with a smile.

"Aella, you don't have to marry a prince. You can marry for love."

"What are you?"

"Look to your heart and you'll find your prince."

My feelings and dreams came to mind and I turned to look at my mother, but she was gone.

"Thank you mother. I love you," I said up to the heavens.

"You're welcome. I love you too Aella," came her voice.

I sat my headdress down on my bed and went for a walk. I soon found myself looking down on Patrocules and Achilles practicing their fighting. I stood there and watched them for a minute.

"Well, if it isn't the Princess," came that voice I grew to love.

"Hello Achilles. Hello Patrocules," I replied with a smile.

"Do you like what seeing?" asked Achilles.

"What?"

He pointed his sword at me.

"You Aella, are going deaf. I asked if you like what you see?"

_'Do I tell him the truth or lie?'_

"You're training Patrocules here to be a warrior. He is a mere boy Achilles, still too young for battle. So no, I do not."

"Well, he's got to start sometime. You of all people should know this, silly child."

"I beg your pardon, but I am not a 'silly girl'. I'll be eighteen in a month and that will make me a woman."

"Alright then a silly girl, with delusions of being a warrior. Of making your father proud of you. Open your eyes Aella, because he'll never be proud of you being on the battle field. Now, gett down here."

I quickly walked down to where they were and found Patrocules had left; leaving just me and Achilles. He sat on a bench watching me.

"I'm glad you aren't fighting tomorrow," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's no place for you. When you came to Pthia, I saw a scared little girl trying to be tough because that what she had to be. But now, I see a scared woman trying to be tough because she thinks that what she needs to be," he explain.

"I am not," I retorted.

"Stop lying to me and to yourself."

I looked down at the ground. He was right and I couldn't lie to him anymore. I felt tears in my eyes and I tried to leave, but he stopped me. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. My eyes locked with his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Aella. Never since I saw you in my tent on the beach. I seem to be only dreaming of you since then as well."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better. Don't lie to me," I said. "That's the worst kinda of lie."

"I'm not lying. Have I never told you something and not be true. I know that it's hard for you to trust what people tell you, but Aella, I would never lie about something like this."

I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"What?"

"I love you," I said once more.

"I love you too Aella," He replied pulling me into a hug.

The next couple days were weird Hector and Paris were glaring at Achilles. Andromache and Helen questioned me. All in all my family was happy just seeing me smiling. That what I did everyday when I was with Achilles.

**XXXX**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Review, alert, and favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Trojan Goddess**

It had been over three months since the war started and so far King Agamemnon was still looking to take Troy. I let the servant help me with getting ready for today fighting. I had been put on the sidelines since I was injured.

I was accepting my place as princess a lot more now.

"My princess, how would you like your hair?" asked the girl that was slightly younger than me.

"Natural."

"Yes, my princess."

I let her brush my hair and then place my crown on my head. I I put on my jewelry and headed to the tower. I tried to see Achilles everyday before the fighting started. My family knew that we loved each other and father was hoping that we would possible marry.

I climbed the stairs was fast as I dared in my dark blue robes. I got to the top and noticed that the men were already in position. I saw Patrocules and Paris talking and headed to join them. I looked out and saw the Myrmidon men and Achilles getting into position. Achilles looked up after his right hand man elbowed him and I waved at him. He put his helmet on and picked up his sword.

"I haven't seen you smile like that before," Came Paris's voice.

"Well, I haven't ever seen you in love with one woman before," I replied.

"That's a little harsh."

"It's the truth Paris. That's why it's harsh."

I walked to my sit the was next to Andromache's throne. I would never sit next to my father again. Helen was considered Paris's wife so she took his place while he stood. Andromache had Hectors. I was still a Princess of Troy, but I was not next in line for the throne.

XXXX

I had never seen Aella so happy before. Even when she was a child she was never this happy. Hector and me both agreed that Achilles was a good thing. He made her happy and she seemed to make him happy. We were both hoping he would take her away from here so she could be happy. As much as we didn't want to see her go, we wanted her to go.

XXXX

I stood with my men on the beach. I looked back to find Aella, who wasn't there when we headed out. I wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes before I went to battle. I found her standing on the wall just behind us. Her smile was beautiful and her eyes glowed.

It was one of those times where we didn't need to say anything, we both knew what the other was thinking. She turned away and headed back down to where her family was. I turned back and faced the Greek army the one that I had fought with in almost single war I was in.

XXXX

I watched as Agamemnon lost more men. His army was shrinking slowly and the fact that he couldn't breech our walls was helping amazingly. I headed for the stairs that would lead to the main gates and lead me to Achilles.

I stood off to the side watching the men pour in from the battle. After a few minutes the myrmidon men came in with Achilles. I ran to him and flung my arms around him. That's when I remembered that he was covered in blood and I was ruining my dress.

"Hello Aella," He said.

"Hello Achilles," I replied.

"I need to get cleaned up. I'll come find later, Alright?"

"Alright."

He kissed my forehead and I watched him walk away. I felt a hand on on my shoulder and turned to find Odysseus standing behind me.

"You are good for him," he said before following Achilles up to the palace.

I looked down at my dress and the blood starting to stain, so I headed up as well. It didn't take me long to change dress and take off my formal jewelry. I walked out onto my balcony and watched the people walking around. I started to feel tired and I walked back into my room to my bed and decided to take a nap.

_I was running through the streets after I got away from my nurse. I was not allowed to watch the battle that was happening on our beach. I had saw the men coming through the gates and I wanted to see my older brother. I got nearer to the gate and saw Hector walking toward the armory._

"_Hector!" I shouted but he he didn't hear me._

_I ran into one of the generals and he smiled at me._

"_Hello Princess Aella," he said._

"_Hello sir," I replied before taking off after Hector._

_I ran toward the armory and a guard stopped me._

"_Sorry miss. I can't let you pass," he said._

"_I'm Princess Aella of Troy. I'm looking for my older Prince Hector," I stated before trying to walking __pass._

"_Sorry I can't let you through."_

_I tried again and the guard grabbed a hold of me._

"_I said you can't little girl."_

"_Let me go!" I shouted. _

_He didn't and I fought to get loose of his gasp._

"_Let her go," came Hector's voice._

"_But Sire?"_

"_She's my sister. Now let her go."_

"_Yes, Sire. I'm sorry I didn't know."_

"_It's fine. Aella come," said hector._

_I went to him and took his out stretched hand. He guided me toward where the palace connected with the armory. I looked at his armor to see the blood stains._

"_You should have stayed with your nurse Aella. Father and mother are probably worried about you," stated Hector._

"_I just wanted to see you. You're bleeding Hector," I said._

"_That's not my blood Aella. I wish you would have stayed with your nurse Aella."_

"_But..."_

"_Aella, war isn't fun. I never want you to think it is. Do you understand Aella?" _

"_Yes, Hector."_

_He kissed my forehead._

"_There you are!" came the shouts of my nurse. "Your parents would like a word with you __Princess__ Aella."_

I woke up to something shaking me. I woke up and found Hector sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You're missing dinner," He said.

"Oh, I must've been more tired than I thought," I replied.

"I understand, but the council will not. They want to speak with you."

"Lovely."

I got up and walked down to the dinning hall with Hector. I saw Odyssey, Achilles, and Patrocules standing together when we walked in. Achilles's face had concern written on it. I bowed to my father and he smiled.

"Sit my daughter. There is much to discuss about your birthday coming up," He said.

"Father..." I started.

"Aella, we are in a war. You must marry..."

"But Father..."

"Aella, stop interrupting me and let me finish. You must marry, but I'm allow you to marry for love. Especially after you scared half the princes off."

I felt my cheeks blush and looked to the ground. I turned to look at Achilles who came towards me.

"My lord, may I steal Aella away for a minute?" He asked.

"Of course," replied my father.

Achilles took my arm and led me toward the gardens. Once we were far enough away from the dinning hall, Achilles sat me down on a bench and he got down on his knees.

"You know I love with all my heart," He said.

"Of course I haven't doubted you ever," I replied.

"Then you know that I don't want to put you harms way."

"I know."

"Aella, I may not haven't been your father first choice in a husband for you, but I don't think I can see my life without you in it. Will you marry me?"

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion he had for me. I had never seen so much of it in my life and it for me. Yes, Hector cared, loved, and protected me as his sister and that would never change. But Achilles showed me something different, something that you only see between two people in love.

"Yes, I will."

His face broke into a grin. He pulled me into his arms and spun me. I laughed and smiled before we shared a kiss.

XXXX

I was the happiest man in the world at the moment. I had asked Aella to marry me and she accepted. She was the beautifulest woman in my eyes. Not only would her father be please but she would be happy and I had never seen Aella happy.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world," I whispered.

"And you've made me the happiest woman in the world," She replied back laying her head on my chest.

"I'm glad that you're happy."

"You treat me differently. My whole life I've been treated like I'm not good enough to in my station. You've treated me like a normal person. Odysseus as well."

I made her look at me.

"You are the perfect princess and every princess in any court should look up to you. Yes you have had a different childhood from most, but you've learn to rise above it. You fought in a war, defended your decisions, and stood up for mother. Aella you are the most different woman I have ever known."

"The scars are there Achilles. They will not go away."

"Aella, everyone has scars. Visible or invisible. I love you with them, they make you who you are."

Her hand went to the scar on my chest the one that she left. I knew she love it because she traced it the most. I placed my hand over her and press my lips to her forehead.

"Let's go tell your father the good news."

"Yes, let's go tell him."

We walked back into the dinning hall and everyone turned to look at us. Odysseus had a knowing smile on his face.

"You should ask for my hand," whispered Aella.

"Right," I whispered back.

I walked up to king Priam and bowed.

"My lord, I would like to ask for Princess Aella of Troy's hand in Marriage," I stated.

Grasp and whispers could be heard around the room.

"I was hoping you would ask for her hand. I think you are the only man that can handle my daughter. She can be quite the fighter when she wants to be," replied her father. "I give you my daughter's hand in marriage."

I turned and looked back at Aella who was smiling at me and her father. She ran up to him.

"Thank you Father," she said before hugging him.

"You are welcome my daughter," He said hugging her back.

The wine was passed around and everyone celebrated.

XXXX

I went Hector and Andromache's after the dinner and council meeting. I needed to speak with Hector and Paris. They were my favorite brothers. Hector was my main concern tonight. I could speak with Paris tomorrow.

Hector was more protective when it came to me, Andromache, and Astyanax. I knocked on their door and Andromache opened it.

"He's on the balcony," she said.

"Thank you."

I walked in and toward their balcony. I found Hector leaning on the railing, looking out over the Greek camp.

"Hector?" I called out.

"I always knew this day would come. That I would watch my favorite sister marry and move far away. I just thought it would be some prince that didn't even love you or would treat you worst than us," He said.

"Hector, you know as well as I do that I would never bend to those rules," I replied standing next to him.

"I know, but it seems like yesterday that you were wrapped up in your blanket looking for your mother. That terrified little girl I found in the hallway."

"I remember that night. My first night in Troy."

"You were the first sister I had even those we were only related by Father. I never saw you as a problem."

"I always felt safe when you were round and I still do. It will never change. You're still my older brother and I'll still be your little sister that only thing that changes is that I'll be in a different part of the world and we won't see each other."

"Now when did you get to be so wise?"

"Well, I am a goddess after all."

Hector pulled me into a brotherly embrace. A few months ago I never thought I would marry at all, but I was finally settling down and moving out of my family. I stayed and played with Astyanax for a bit. I loved Astyanax and he always seemed happy to see me.

"I should go. Knowing my mother, she's probably waiting for me," I stated handing Astyanax back over to Andromache.

"Before you go, me and Paris got something for you," said Hector handing me a blanket wrapped object.

I took and unwrapped a beautiful new bow. I noticed that it wasn't Trojan made.

"This isn't Trojan made," I said.

"Your mother said she had it made for you, but father beat her in giving you a bow," I replied Hector. "She said that Paris and me should give it to you."

"Oh thank you."

I hugged Hector and headed back to my rooms. I walked in and straight to the balcony to find my mother waiting for me.

"I see he gave it to you. Your father will not hold you back any longer, but Achilles will because he loves you," she said.

"Are you pleased with my marriage?" I asked.

"Achilles is a good man and warrior. He fights for you and not greedy king," she answered.

"I take that as a yes."

"You will fight for Achilles in the coming months even against his wishes."

"Mother, will you be there?"

"Of course I will."

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight my daughter."

I headed back into my rooms knowing my mother was already gone. I dressed for bed and crawled under my blankets.

XXXX

I had my armor on, it felt good to be back in it and helping all I could. I had spent these whole morning arguing with Achilles, who didn't want me to fight. Patrocules stood next to me.

"Why can you fight and I can't?" he complained.

"Because you're not ready for battle and it would kill your cousin if something were to happen to you. I don't have to fight and truly I'm not today. I'm just protecting my father, sister-in-law, and Helen," I replied.

"But Odysseus said..."

"Odysseus is a trickster, as well as a great bowman. You can't always believe what he tells you."

I saw said man and Achilles walking towards us. Achilles stopped next to me and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Hello Aella. I wish you weren't doing this," He whispered. "Especially with our marriage on the horizon."

"I'm only protecting my father, Andromache, and Helen. By order of my father," I replied. "So calm down."

"I'm calm."

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the beach.

"You two better go."

"Right," said Odysseus.

"Stay safe Aella," said Achilles.

"I'll try."

We shared a kiss and he followed Odysseus down. I saw Patrocules move and I grabbed hold of him.

"Not you," I stated firmly.

"But..." he said

"Achilles said no and I'm saying no. don't make me hurt you Patrocules."

Patrocules walked over to where my family sat. I watched and had an arrow ready standing slight away from my family. I followed Achilles as he killed anyone that came at him.

"Aella shoot!" came Hectors voice.

I stepped up and saw that Ajax had Hector pinned. I aimed and shot his shoulder. I watched Hector drive his sword into Ajax's stomach and the big warrior fell. Hector looked back at me we didn't have to say a word.

XXXX

I went in search of Aella after I got cleaned up. She had disappeared shortly after the battle ened for today. I found her sitting in the gardens laying on a bench.

"You were right Hector. War isn't fun and it isn't pretty," she said.

"That's why I told the truth. I never lied to you," I said.

"I've never seen that. I've seen blood splattered armor and wounds, but that."

She at up and I sat next to her.

"You've never seen me kill somebody. This is you're first war that you actually play a part in. It's hard the first time."

"I stood there and watched Achilles kill young men! It didn't bug me until I watched you! I don't get it!" she shouted.

"Aella it didn't bug you to watch Achilles killing young men because you know that's what he's been trained to do. It bugged you went you saw me because I'm your older brother and you've never placed me in that category of a warrior," I said gently.

"But I know you've trained almost like Achilles."

"You have also seen me as your kind, gently, and protective brother. That's what different."

she turned and looked at me. I could see the conflict in her eyes. She had never pictured me as a warrior only her older brother that was always there when she needed him.

"Maybe you're right."

"Come, I know Achilles is looking for you. He's worry about you," I said getting up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

**XXXX**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Trojan Goddess**

For the last three weeks since Achilles and me were betrothed, I had been stabbed by needles, been nearly suffocated, and pulled in every direction known to man. I was hiding in Hector and Andromache chambers for my sanity and the the servants lives.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, I had been found and was presently been drug out of Hector and Andromache's chambers.

"I don't want to go!" I scream, trying to fight Hector and Paris.

"Aella! It's got to be done!" shouted Hector. "Fighting isn't getting us anywhere!"

"They torture me! Hector, you're sending me to torture! You're beloved sister!" I shouted.

"They are not torturing you!"

"I hate needles! I've been nearly suffocated! And you don't think it's torture! I beg to differ that fact!"

"Aella, it's your wedding! Don't you want the dress?" asked Paris.

I pulled my arm out of Hectors grasp and started pulling against Paris's grip. I managed to break free of both of them and I took off on a dead run down the hall. I rounded the corner and found Odysseus and Achilles waiting for me.

"No!" I said.

"Aella?" stated Achilles coming towards me.

"You touch and I'll zap you again, I swear to my grandfather!"

"Now come on Aella. It's just a dress fitting," said Odysseus coming toward me.

"That go for you too, trickster!"

"It can be as bad as you say it is."

"Yes it is. The servants don't like me, so they torture me. And I intended to steer clear of torture, thank you."

I didn't see Hector and Paris come up behind me and grab me again.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Hush Aella, It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," said Hector calmly.

"You're sending me to torture! That's hurting Hector!"

"Look, if it's as bad as you say then Andromache will gladly go with you."

I had lost the battle and Andromache came with for my fittings. Andromache made sure that the servants did torture me anymore. Today was the last fitting and I was more then happy to get my dress finished because the next day would be my wedding.

"That is the last stitch my lady," Said the servant.

"Thank you, you've done a lovely job," I replied.

XXXX

It had been a hard day, Aella had put up an argument when she was told that she had to stay at the palace. Tonight Aella would be married and we were not risking anything, so she was locked in her room and begging to be let out which we all had to ignore and go on with the day.

Andromache and Helen were now helping Aella get ready for wedding. Me, Paris, Patrocules, and Odysseus were watching Achilles who was pacing.

"Achilles, stop pacing or your going to wear path in your in-laws floor," said Odysseus.

"She wouldn't run would she?" he asked.

"Aella hates running unless it's life or death," replied Paris.

"Paris, sometimes I worry about you. No, Aella wouldn't dodge her wedding, at least not now. Say a year ago, yes, but now, no," I replied. "She's not doing it out of duty, but out of love."

"My friend, you have nothing to worry about," said Odysseus clamping Achilles shoulder.

XXXX

I stood in front of my mirror in my wedding dress. My hair had been braided and white ribbon had been weaved in. My white veil was draped over my head and my crown was sitting on top of it. I had all my royal jewelry on except for my necklace which my father asked not to be put on.

"My Aella is all grown up," came my father's voice.

"She's been grown up for awhile," I replied.

"Yes, I know."

"May I doing the right thing?" I asked turning to face him. "I'll be abandoned my powers and my country."

"Aella you are not abandoning your powers or Troy. You are the only person that can truly say if you are doing the right thing,"He replied. "Do you love Achilles?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Then listen your heart."

I closed my eyes and I listened. It felt right for me to be getting married and moving on to the next chapter in my life.

"I'm doing the right thing."

"Good. Now I want to give you something. I was going to give this to Andromache, but I think Hecuba would have wanted you to have it more."

He held out the Queen's necklace. Mama had also wore it at special occasions and it was suppose to be given to the next Queen of Troy, which would be Andromache. I knew father had been holding it back, but I never thought he would go against tradition.

"But that's the Queen's necklace Father. It's apart of the the royal jewelry."

"Yes, I know, but tonight is your one day at being a Queen. Not of Troy, but to your husband to be."

I turned to face the mirror once more and let my father clasp the necklace around my neck. I smiled at him through the mirror.

"Now, it's time to get you married."

He held out his arm and I took it. We walked down to Throne room where the wedding would be taking place. As we entered everyone stood and turned to look at me. Achilles was the last person to turn to look at me.

What seemed like forever as the ceremony went on. After the hours of was scarfics and vows. We were dancing, Eating, and drinking wine. I sat at the head table with Andromache and Helen talking. Achilles came up behind me.

"Excuse me ladies, but I'm stealing Aella for a dance," he said.

He lead me to the dance floor and we started dancing to the music.

"You could have just asked me, you know," I whispered.

"I know," he whispered back.

We danced the rest of the night away and retired to my chambers.

XXXX

I laid on my side watching my bride sleep peaceful. For the first time since I saw Aella again, she looked peaceful. Not like she had in the last couple months. I was married to a goddess and princess. She was also a fighter and the most caring person I knew.

"Good morning darling," came that sweet voice I grew to love.

"Good morning sweetheart," I replied leaning down to press a kiss to her soft lips.

"We'll have to get up soon."

"I know. I don't want you fighting today."

Aella frowned.

"I'm not sitting back and watching you down there. Don't do this to me Achilles, please."

I felt bad for asking now.

"Alright, but please be careful. I don't ant to lose my beautiful wife."

"I'll be careful. Promise me that you'll do the same."

"Of course."

She smiled as I leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. That kiss lead to the most wonderful morning I had in a long time. WE eventually got out of bed and dressed in our armor. I watched Aella strap her quiver on and pick up her new bow.

She picked up her helmet and we headed down to the army.

XXXX

I kissed Achilles farewell and headed up to the tower were I would be shooting from. I watched the men start lining up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Paris.

"Father, wants you to sit in Helen's place today. She's not feeling well and won't be attending today," he said.

"But..."

"Aella, it was your place for many years. It's only fitting that you take it up for Helen."

"Fine."

I turned back to see Achilles and his men walk out to their position. He looked up with no hint of love or anything. I knew he wouldn't because he didn't want Agamemnon to find out that the mighty Achilles had a wife. I walked away and sat in Helen's place's next to Father. My bow leaned against the chair.

It was was the hard thing I had done was to watch my husband fight. I now knew how Andromache was feeling. How much she worried about Hector when he went to war. I watched the Greeks retreat and our army reform into line. I got and made me way down to go meet Achilles. I looped my bow over my shoulders and walked down the stairs.

I came out of the tower just to see Achilles walking through the gate. I ran to him.

"Achilles!" I shouted getting his attention.

He caught me as I came to him. We shared a kiss and headed up to our rooms. I changed out of my armor and into my favorite sea blue robes. They had been a presents from Hector on the 16th birthday and they still fit well.

I stood out on our balcony and looked out over troy. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back a bit.

"What is my beautiful wife thinking?" came Achilles voice.

"I'm trying to get used to the fact that I'm married to the Greek lion," I replied.

"I'm still a lion, but I don't fight for the Greek army anymore. I fight for my wife now and my extended family. What else is on that mind of ours?"

"I'm trying to figure out why I worry about you more than I ever did before."

He turned me to face him and tilted my chin up.

"That's because I'm your husband and now you can relate to thousands women. You are more than a princess now, you're a wife and now you can understand more of your people."

"Do you worry about me the same?"

"Yes. That's why I tried to talk you out of fighting because I don't want to lose you."

I looked up at him and he smiled down.

"I love you Achilles," I whispered.

"I love you too Aella," he whispered back.

We shared another passionate kiss and then headed down to the council chambers for yet another meeting. I stood off by the gardens and listened.

"We have a Goddess and she isn't doing anything to stop this war!" shouted the head General pointing his finger at me.

I let the thunder roll through the sky and the lightening flash.

"I can't because I have yet to be told to do so. So don't push me or you might meets Hades before your time," I stated firmly.

"Some goddess she is?" piped another general.

"I would love to end the war for you, but there is a very thin line that I'm required to walk. In the mean time I'm a Trojan archer and nothing more."

Hector stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my father.

"We must trust Aella's words on her helping us win. She answers higher than any of us," said Father.

"We may still win this on our accord, we shouldn't put all this on Aella's Shoulders," said Hector. "She's got other thing's to worry about than helping us win this war."

"Thank you Hector," I whispered.

He nodded his head and I stepped out of the chambers to get some air and to calm self before I killed somebody. I sat on a bench and waited for Achilles to come out of the chambers.

XXXX

It was another hour of bickering and questioning Aella. Achilles looked like he was about to punch someone with every question thrown toward Aella's 'true intentions'. It would be Aella's job to calm her husband.

I still trying to my head wrapped around the fact that Aella had finally settled down and married. Sure Achilles was no prince, but he was a honored warrior and Aella was happy. Now everyone seemed to be waiting for Aella to be carrying a child. I could see my little sister with a child in her arms, that wasn't my son. Aella was good with Astyanax and she loved him to pieces.

"How was the meeting?" asked Andromache with Astyanax.

"Same as before," I replied taking our son from her.

"Poor Aella, she's probably sounding like a broken record. She was looked so scared today."

"Yeah I told the council that she had other thing's to worried about."

We started to talk about other thing's and headed off to bed.

**XXXX**

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since I update, but I get wrapped up in other thing's and I didn't really feel like writing. I hope enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Trojan Goddess**

It had a year since this stupid war started and Agamemnon still thought he was going to take Troy. Today I hadn't gone to the war, for I was sick and Achilles insisted that I stay in bed and rest. It was midday and I was feeling a lot better, so I decided to walk through the gardens to get some much needed fresh air.

It had been a week since Achilles and me walked through them and this whole week he was busy with council meetings and planning a victory. I hadn't even really seen my brothers either and I missed at least talking with one of them a day.

I heard the crunching of the grass and then felt an arm wrap around me. A cloth was put over my nose and mouth. I began to fight with everything I had. I knew that I wouldn't get help for all the men were still fighting. The world around started to fade and my body felt heavy. I blacked out.

XXXX

I went up to my chambers were Aella was in bed, resting. She had been throwing up this morning and she had a fever. I had insisted that she stay and rest. I couldn't let her fight in the hot the sun like that. I wouldn't risk my wife life for a war.

I walked in and found her missing from the bed.

"Aella!" I called starting the take of some parts of my armor.

She didn't answer and she always answered.

"Aella! Are you okay?" I called again.

I walked toward the wash room. I noticed that she wasn't there or any where else in our chambers. I quickly put the pieces I had taken off and ran out of the room, going to look for my brother-in-law. I finally found myself outside his chamber door.

I knocked and his wife answered.

"Achilles? I thought you would be with Aella?" she questioned.

"Andromache, is Hector here? Aella's missing and I can't locate her," I asked.

"Yes he is? Hector!" she called into the room.

"Yes!" came his voice.

"Aella's missing," she said.

He was at door in minutes.

"She's what?" he asked shocked.

"I went up to go see her and she's wasn't in bed where I left her this morning," I explained.

"She wouldn't just leave, not during a war. We got to inform my father," He said walking out the door.

I quickly followed him down to the council chambers where he called the council to meet. I explained everything to the council. Priam ordered the guards to search the city for Aella. I soon found my self pacing in the gardens that Aella loved so much.

"We'll find her friend," said Odysseus.

"I should've been there. Now she's missing," I said.

"She's made enemies Achilles. She stole Agamemnon's weapon. She's the reason Agamemnon isn't winning."

"I know, but that doesn't helping me not to fell like I didn't protect her well enough."

I turned to face my friend. I had just realized that I knew who had my wife.

"Agamemnon has Aella. He's the only person that would want her out of the picture the most. She's one who ruined his war from the beginning."

"Dear gods. He has the one thing that Troy would do anything for."

"He could make the whole entire Royal family bow at his word just for Aella's safety. Hector would never risk Aella's safety and either would me."

"He could make you switch sides."

We both quickly headed for the throne room where we found Hector and Paris both pacing. Priam looked worried and Helen was helping Andromache trying to calm Astyanax who knew his favorite Aunt was missing.

"Anything?" I asked praying that my fears would be proven wrong.

"No. She's no where in the city. It's like she simple finished," replied Hector.

"She isn't in the city. Agamemnon has her. He hates her more than he hates me. She's ruined this war for him since day one and he'll want her out of the picture the most," I said.

Hector looked at me with realizing. Aella was the reason why I hadn't fought for those first couple days.

"It's like those first days again. Not knowing where she's at and knowing that there is not a damn thing we can do about it," he said.

We quickly made plans for tomorrow, knowing that Agamemnon would probably making demands. I stood on our balcony looking up at the stars. The first night I wouldn't be sharing a bed with my wife. I wouldn't be waking up to my wife's head on chest or to her sweet smile. I turned to look straight at her bow and armor. I wouldn't see her in her armor. My heart ached knowing that she was in danger and I couldn't do anything. My hand went to the scare on my chest. It was Aella's mark the only scare that Aella and I loved the most.

"If you can hear Aegle, please tell Aella somehow that we going to get her back and win this war. Tell that I love her," I said up to the sky.

The thunder rolled and lightening lite up the skies. I knew in a way that her mother had heard me and that the gods where official all on one side and it wasn't Agamemnon's. I went and crawled into bed without Aella.

XXXX

_I walked through the halls of the palace. I could hear a little girls giggle and I followed it to find a younger Hector and a much younger me. Hector had scooped little me up and was spinning her around. I remembered the memory._

_I had sneaked away from the palace and down to the training ground. I had watched Him practiced and giggled when he messed up, which let him know that I was there._

"_You are supposed to be up at the palace doing your lessons," He said to her._

"_I wanted to watched you practice. It's more fun than those stupid lessons," she said._

"_Those stupid lessons as you put them are for to learn thing's that will help you later on."_

"_But..."_

"_No butts Aella. You need to learn those thing's so when you're older you can understand what is going on. I know they're boring."_

_He put her back on the ground and took her hand._

"_Come on, we better get you back to your lessons."_

_I smiled at the memory. Hector was always making sure that I did what I was suppose to do first. He never had to been kind to me or watch out for me, but he always did. He was always a big brother to me no matter what. _

_I was in a new memory now, little me was walking toward the queens chambers. She hesitated on knocking the door. I always had a fear that my mama, as I called her, didn't liked me or looked at me differently. I slowly grew out of that fear, but back then I had no idea._

_She finally knocked on the door and the maid opened it._

"_What do you? Said the older woman._

"_Delia, that's enough! Aella is just a child and a princess, you shall show her respect as you do my children!" said mama firmly. "You are dismissed. Tomorrow I want you to show Aella respect."_

"_Yes, your highness," said Delia walking past little me who was now standing in shadows._

"_Aella, please come in. What wrong sweetie?" asked mama kneeling to her level._

"_I had a nightmare and Hector not here to chase them away," she stated._

"_Oh, come here Aella. I know you miss your brother, but how about you let me chase those nightmare's away until he returns."_

"_You would do that?" _

"_Of course pumpkin. You may not be my child by blood, but I will always try and be a mother to you."_

"_But I have a mother."_

"_Aella, I will never ever fill your mother place in your heart, I would like it very much to have a place in your heart."_

_Little me smiled and walked it Hecuba arms. Hecuba held her tightly and spoke kind words to her. I felt tears building up in my eyes. I missed my mama so much. She was always there when I was ill and when I got injured. She chased the nightmare's away when Hector couldn't. I turned away from the memory._

"_Aella, I have a message for you," Came the voice of my mother._

"_Mother? Where are you?" I questioned looking around for her._

"_Achilles is coming for you. He is going to get you back. He loves you very much and he missed you deeply."_

_I looked back down and cried. I knew Achilles was hurting because I was missing him just as badly. I felt something warp around and looked up to see my mama._

"_Mama?" I asked._

"_Oh Aella, look at you my child. You are so beautiful. I'm so proud of you," she said._

"_You and Hector were the only ones that ever told me that," I replied._

"_Aella, that is not true! You father and siblings are all proud of you. They may not say it, but they are."_

"_They have a funny way of showing it."_

"_I know. I use to jump on Priam for how he treated you. But he was proud of you in his own way. He was only trying to protect you from thing's all war and pain. He could have shown a little love toward his daughter," she said. _

"_I miss you so much mama."_

"_I miss you too Aella. It's time for you too fight for you life and I must leave you. I will always be looking out for my daughter."_

I woke up to wine being poured on me and a glaring face of King Agamemnon. I glared up at him just the same.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The Princess that stole my best warrior," he said going back to sit on his throne.

"He would have never fought for you after you took me from him!" I shouted.

Agamemnon got and back handed me. I glared even harder at him.

"Shut up! You will be watching your precious city burn and your family killed!" he shouted.

"You'll rotten in the deeps pits of Hades realm!" I spat.

He slapped me again and told the guards to chain me up in the hold of his ship. I started feel sick again and this time I was alone, Achilles wasn't there to comfort me. All I wanted to do was go home and let Achilles hold me tight.

XXXX

We stood in between both armies. We waited for Agamemnon meet us. I could see his chariot coming and I could make out Aella from where I stood. It took everything in me to not going running toward her.

"We meet again Princes," he said once he was to us.

I watched Aella trying to fight the rope that bonded her to his chariot.

"Give Aella back Agamemnon!" stated Hector.

"Oh, but she so pretty," he said touching her her face.

Aella tried to bite his hand and he back handed her.

"Don't you touch her!" I shouted.

"You are in no position to make demands!"

Odysseus grabbed my arm.

"Don't he might do worst," he whispered.

I looked at her. I felt so helpless. I couldn't protect her from Agamemnon. I looked away for a minute and her scream made me like at her once more. The was a blood running down her arm. Agamemnon had cut her. He was going slowly torture her in front us. Paris looked the opposite way and Hector was clenching his fists. One of his hands on his sword.

"I have never seen one woman control the mighty Achilles. Too bad you'll never have her again," he said.

"You're sick Agamemnon. You've hit a new low, using a woman to get what you want." said Odysseus.

He stabbed Aella's shoulder this time and she cried out once more. I could see that the ropes had fell apart and Agamemnon hadn't noticed. Hector and me shared a looked and he nudged Paris to get ready. I motioned for her to started moving slowly while Odysseus and Hector kept Agamemnon busy.

"Now!" shouted Hector.

Aella ran for Paris who got her onto a horse and followed her back to Troy. Hector, Odysseus and me quickly went to our mean and gave them orders to attack while Agamemnon told the army to attack. We fought hard and drove the Greek army back to the camp. This war was far from over and we couldn't use Aella to end it.

Once we had sent to Greeks back to beach. I went up to check on Aella. I had to make sure she fine. I found Paris outside the door to our chambers.

"The healers still working on her and Helen and Andromache are with her," He told me.

"Thank you Paris for staying here," I said.

"It's nothing, she's my little sister and I'm just as worried about as you."

"I know. If she ask for me told I'm speaking with Patrocules and i'll be back."

"I will."

I walked off to hunt down my cousin. I had him send a message to my mother to have a necklace made from shells. I wanted Aella to have something to remind her of me. I had her mark, but she had nothing.

"Patrocules, do you have the necklace," I asked once I tracked him down.

"Yes. I just got it from Aunt Thetis. How is Aella?" he replied.

"The healer's still working on her. Agamemnon has done some damage to her. She's is fully in this war more now then before. I'll keep you informed cousin. She'll want you to come see her."

"I know, but I figured you be by her side for awhile."

I nodded and took the necklace. When I got back everyone was outside the door.

"She's wants to see you first," said Hector.

I nodded and opened the door. I walked in and found Aella propped up with some pillows. Her upper arm was wrapped and her left shoulder was as well. Her hair was braided and her hand rested on her stomach.

"Aella?" I called out.

She looked up and smiled at me.

"I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too. Agamemnon had..."

"I know, but it's over and he'll get what he deserves soon. There's something I need to tell you."

"Alright."

"You have to promise you won't get upset once I do tell."

I looked at her questioningly.

"I promise, sweetheart. Just tell me."

"I'm with child. I'm three month along."

I just stared at her. I couldn't believe it. I was going to father.

"Achilles, say something? You're scaring me," came Aella's voice snapping me out of it.

"I'm...going to.. be a father," I said.

"Yes," she replied.

I smiled and kissed her.

"You are happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I had something made for you?" I said.

"What is it?"

I held out the wrapped up necklace and let her unwrap it from the cloth. I watched her face light up as she looked upon the sea shell necklace.

"It's so beautiful. You should have," she said.

"Of course I should have. I wanted you to have that reminded you of me. I had my mother make it," I replied taking the necklace and clasping it around her neck.

We shared another kissed and let the rest of our friends and family in. Everyone was happy to hear that Aella was with child and just that she was going to be okay. They soon left once Aella started to drift into sleep. I got cleaned up and crawled into bed. I gently wrapped my arm around her and held her close to me.

**XXXX**

**I got a suggestion and decided to go with it. So I thank June-Flower for the suggestion. So now you guys can start tell me what you think the baby or babies should be. **

**So Review and let me know what you think in the box below.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Trojan Goddess**

I watched Hector lock my bow and armor up in the armory. At five months along, there was no way that Achilles was going to let me fight. We had fought about it this morning and he was had taken his angry out on Greek soldiers while I talked mine out to Andromache and Helen. As far as I knew Odysseus was taking to still calm my husband.

I put my hand on my expanding stomach. Everyone was happy for me and my father was over joyed to be having another grandchild. I had passed morning sickness and now onto mood swings.

"Now, don't get upset with me, but I completely agree with Achilles," said Hector.

"I understand, it's just that I don't like to sit on the sidelines. I just have to get use to the fact that I something more important to protect," I replied. "I need to go find Achilles and talk with him."

I walked away and headed to the one place that my husband would be. The training ground. He didn't need to practice, but he did anyways. I walked there and sat on the wall. I loved watching Achilles has he practiced.

He soon disarmed Patrocules and turned to look at me. I smiled at him as he walked toward me. I sat near the water bucket.

"I had Hector lock up the bow and armor," I said at looking at him.

"So you were listening," he replied back.

"I'm sorry for this morning. I wasn't thinking and I was half asleep. You were right."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those words. I know you care about our child. I was in a mood."

I turned to look at him and smiled at him. Felt sudden pain and moaned.

"Aella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's the baby." I said.

I looked up to see Achilles even more worried than what he sounded a minute ago.

"The baby kicked Achilles. It's fine," I explained.

I took his hand and placed it on my belly. I watched his face light up as our baby kicked.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" he asked after a while.

"A little but I'll be fine," I replied with a smile.

We soon headed back to palace where I continued working on a blanket for the baby.

XXXX

I watched Aella work on the blanket that she had a lion on it. She didn't have the energy to her normal activities and most of the time I left her sleeping in bed in the mornings. I turned my attention to toward the balcony. There were many thing's on my mind as of late and they all centered around our child. I was worried that I wasn't going to be a great father and everything else.

I hadn't told Aella anything as of yet. I didn't want her to worry especially now. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned and found her standing next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Nothing doesn't make you ignore me."

I looked down at her and she was smiling.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"What if I'm not a good father?"

"You'll be fine, my dear."

I looked back out over Troy and the beach to the ocean.

"how can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but you are a great husband and I couldn't imagine anyone else as the father of my children."

I looked back at her and smiled. She always knows what to say to make me feel better. Somehow, I wasn't as nerves as I was a minute ago. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled into my side.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I asked.

"No, not today you haven't," she replied.

"I love you Aella."

"I love you too Achilles."

XXXX

I was now eight months along and I was huge. I couldn't see my feet, I couldn't get up without help, and force to stay in the palace. A month ago I had watched my last battle until the baby was born. I laid in bed and listened to Achilles getting ready to go to battle once again. I felt the bed sink and Achilles pulled the blanket down that was blocking the sunlight.

"I've got to go," he said.

"I know," I replied reaching for the blanket.

"I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

We shared a kiss and he walked out the door. I sent a pray up for him to come home safe. I wasn't left alone for long. Andromache came in and helped me get ready for the day.

"So what do you think it is?" she asked as the battle echo through the window.

"I want a daughter. It would nice for father to have a granddaughter. I'm not ruling out a son," I replied.

"Have you decided on names?"

I sat down on the lounge and began braiding my hair.

"Well, I have at least two name if we do have a daughter, Sappho or Elpis. I haven't thought about any names if we do have a son."

"I love the girl names, but you should really have a name for a boy just in case."

"I know."

we sat and chatted while working on something for the baby. It was the only thing keeping me from going to the balcony and watching the battle. I suddenly felt a sharp pain, it hurt worst than the baby baby kicking.

"Aella, are you okay?" asked Andromache.

"I don't know, but I think the baby's coming," I replied.

"I'll send for Helen and the midwife."

I watched her head for the door and tell a passing servant to the midwife and Helen. A few hours later,I laying in bed cursing for his role in this and me for letting him touch me.

"I hate him!" I shouted.

"Hush Aella..." said Andromache as she rubbed a wet rag over my forehead. "You won't hate him once it is all said and done."

I could still hear the battle in the distances. The midwife showed up.

"Well, it's going to awhile, seeing as it is her first birth, so we shall who shows first," she said smiling.

XXXX

The war was over for the day and we headed in. Paris and Patrocules were waiting for us at the gate. They shared a look, like they were waiting for something to happen.

"What's going on?" asked Hector.

"Aella's been in labor since before midday and they got a bet going to see who going to show up first father or child," said Paris.

"Oh and Aella wants Achilles dead," said Patrocules.

I bolted for the palace, leaving behind a laughing Hector and Odysseus. I wanted by there before my kid was born and at least let Aella know I was out in the hall.

XXXX

Several hours later, I was holding a beautiful little girl. I was tired beyond belief and wondering where my husband was. I knew the battle was over, but Achilles never pounded on our door. I wasn't naming our daughter without him here.

Then suddenly and loud enough to wake her up, there was my lion pounding on the door.

"Aella! Aella!" he shouted.

Andromache went to the door and allowed him in. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come meet our daughter," I said as Helen and Andromache slipped out of the room.

"Daughter?" he asked.

"Yes, daughter."

He slowly made his way to our bed and sat down on his side of the bed.

"Did you name her yet?"

"I was waiting for you. I thought you'd like to be here when we named her."

"So any ideas in what we should name this one?"

"Sappho or Elpis?"

He looked up from where he had his attention on our little girl and stared at me.

"You've been thinking about this for a while. Why didn't you ever mention them before?"

"With everything going on, it slipped my mind on telling you."

"I like them so which is it going to be Sappho or Elpis?"

"I like them both, but I think Sappho would be lovely besides she has your eyes."

"I think that's a good name. I love you and you've made the happiest man in the world."

I looked up at him.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Of course I do."

I held her out as Achilles held his arms. I gently laid her in his arms and made sure he wasn't going to drop her.

XXXX

I was holding my daughter for the first time. I looked over at Aella and she was asleep. I looked down at Sappho and found her looking up at me. There was a knock and Andromache peeked in.

"Can we come back in and meet the little one?" she asked.

"Uh...How about I come out there and let Aella sleep," I said.

"That would be good."

I gently got up and headed for the door. Sappho was once more asleep and seemed content. I walked out of the open and down and found just about everyone in the hall. Aella's family, Odysseus, Patrocules, and some of my men.

"It's a daughter," I said.

"What is her name?" asked my father-in-law.

"Sappho," I replied.

"That's a wonderful name. May I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course."

I watched my daughter start being passed around through the family. I received congratulation. My mother and mother-in-law show up to meet their granddaughter. Sappho was a well welcome distraction for Troy.

XXXX

It's been four months since months since I had Sappho and Achilles was already wrapped around her finger. She was as health as could be and she was a great distraction for me, Achilles and everyone else. She was slowly starting to explore and move around more.

Today was one of those days that she was into just about everything. Achilles was down in a another council meeting and his armor was on its rack. I turned my back a few minutes which was enough time for her to get into trouble. She manged to get one his wrist guards and was attempting to chew on it.

"Sappho! No!" I said Firmly going to take the wrist guard away from her.

She began crying.

"Sweetie, papas armor isn't a toy and certainly isn't food," I said putting the wrist guard back in its place.

I picked her up and walked out on the balcony trying to calm her.

"Sappho, I knew you want your papa, but he busy with something far more important. I promise he'll play with you once he has return."

"Aella! I could hear Sappho all the way down the hall!" called Achilles.

I walked back into the main room and looked at him with Sappho still wailing.

"She wants you and apparently she thinks your armor is you, so she chewed on your wrist guard," I explained.

He walked over and plucked her from my arm.

"Why is my little princess crying?" he cooed.

I smiled and thought that two years if one told me that I would marry Achilles and have the most adorable little girl I would have laughed. I heard a giggle and turned to find a happy Sappho reaching for Achilles hair.

XXXX

I stood next to Aella and Sappho who was trying to get out of Aella's arms. Aella was fighting today after almost a year of sitting back and watching. Why Sappho wasn't content to stare at Aella's armor, we had no clue. Apparently Sappho like starring at my chest plate when I held her.

"I don't like this. I didn't like it before Sappho and I definitely don't like it now," I said.

I had tried talking Aella out of this but my wife was very stubborn.

"I'm the best archer Troy and Hector have. Somebody got to to be picking off the big guys," she replied.

"You're also a wife and mother now. What happens if you get killed?"

"I can't die. I'm a goddess now, remember. Nothing's going to happen. Sappho's going to be with the nurse the whole time. So stop worrying about me for once in your life."

"I will not!"

Aella turned her attention to Sappho who had now focus and Aella Trojan Armor.

"You're father is very stubborn man," She said to Sappho who stared and blinked at her before her attention went back to a blue sapphire.

"Sappho means sapphire doesn't?" I asked now thinning about it.

"Yeah and Sapphires are a Trojan Royal jewel," Aella replied. "I found it fitting, seeing that she got dark blue eyes."

"Yeah I guess it does fit," I said smiling down at Sappho as she looked at my chest plate.

Her little arm reached out for me and I took her from Aella.

"Why are you so attracted to my armor?" I asked.

She just blinked at me and stared into it. I would never understand why she loved it so much. I placed a gently kiss and her head and handed her back to Aella.

"I love you both. Please Aella be careful," I said before I kissed Aella.

"We love you. The same goes for you," she replied.

I watched her walk toward the nurse and handed Sappho off. then I headed for my men.

XXXX

I had picking off a few men but not many. I had retreated when the nurse that was suppose to watching my baby girl came running up. Everyone turned to her and waited.

"Someone took Sappho. I tried to stop them but I couldn't. I'm so sorry Princess Aella," she said.

I stood there in utter shock. Someone had kidnapped my little Sappho. I looked out over the battle field and started to scream louder than I ever did in my life.

"SAPPHO!" I fell to my knees.

I felt my sister-in-laws wrap their arms around me.

"No, no, no! Not my baby!" I shouted.

I heard Achilles Hector, Odysseus telling the men to fight harder. I lost track of time, but Achilles was suddenly by my side and holding me close.

"Not my baby," I whispered.

"We'll find her, Aella. We'll get our baby," He whispered.

I didn't remember the walk back to the palace or up to our room, but I sat in the rocking chair on the balcony staring out at the ocean.

"Aella? You need to eat," said Achilles.

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

He came and knelt in front of me with a plate of fruit.

"Sappho would want you to keep your strength up. Please eat Aella."

"You were right. I should've have fought today. I should've been here protecting her."

"Aella, no one could have known that this was going to happen. Even if you were maybe they would have killed you or taken you both. Stop beating yourself up over something no one had control over."

"I'm a terrible mother."

He put the plate down both his hands grabbed a hold of my face.

"I don't want to hear that come from your mouth again. You are a terrific mother. You did everything that you could have done. It's not your fault that our daughter was kidnapped. There was nothing you could have done to protect her," he said.

"But it is my fault! If I had never asked you to switch side, none of this would be happening!" I shouted.

"Aella, think about what your saying?"

"I am! If I hadn't Sappho wouldn't be out there with who know who!"

"So your regretting our marriage, our friendship, and our daughter?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then! I'll just leave you here to starve yourself to death, because I won't stand and watch you die. I love you too much to do that!"

He walked towards the door.

"I'll have a servant picking up my thing's."

And with that he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

**XXXX**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter. **

**A Trojan Goddess**

We were gathered in the council chamber after my mother and mother-in-law told us where Sappho was. I clung onto Achilles as she told us that somehow Agamemnon's men had gotten into Troy and took Sappho.

I cried even more knowing that greedy King had our little girl. Achilles was furious, even more so than when I was kidnapped. We needed a plan for the troops, but Agamemnon was mine.

"Aella has to end it. Agamemnon can not continue living," said my mother. "The left over Greek soldiers can either live or follow that greedy king to the deeps pits of Hades."

"what about Sappho?" I asked.

I felt Achilles grip tighten as I mentioned our daughter.

"We'll protect her. Hopeful by tomorrow night she'll be safe in her cradle," said Thetis.

I felt Achilles kiss the top of my head.

"We'll have her home soon, love."

We walked back to our chambers and we both sat on our bed staring at our daughters cradle.

"I'm sorry I said those thing's earlier. I don't regret us," I said.

"I know, you were upset and hurting. I am too, but we have to be strong for our daughter. She'll be home soon," he said. "I need to go back down and brief my men, make sure they know what they're doing."

There was a knock on our door and it opened to show My mother, Thetis, Andromache, and Helen.

"We'll stay with her until you get back Achilles," said my mother. "We need to touch a thing or two that's going to be key tomorrow."

"Alright," He said getting up and heading for the door.

I got up and went out to the balcony.

"Sappho is going to be fine. Every single god is on Troy's side now and is protecting her. You are the last person that needs to protect her. A mothers protection is the strongest of all," said my mother.

"I thought I was protecting her by keeping her at the palace. Look at how that turned out," I said. "My little girl is out there with a mad man and you're telling me..."

"Aella! That's enough! I know how is to be separated from your only child! I've been there remember."

I turned on my mother. All the pain, the doubt, my childhood, came rushing back. She dared to make Sappho's kidnapping and her abandoning me on people that could have thrown me to the dogs the same.

"I wasn't ripped away during a war! You gave me up to be a goddess! You put me here with father and his wife and Queen, with his legitimate family! It's not the same! Don't you dare make it the same!" I stared my mother down. "You dumped me on father and queen Hecuba. Hecuba was more of a mother to me than you ever were."

"I did not! I did what was was best for you! Priam and Hecuba took you in because you needed to learn to be understand to the people that would someday worship you as a goddess! I was always watching, making sure you were safe, I was protecting you when Hector and Priam couldn't! I didn't not dump you off on them and say I didn't have a daughter!"

I turned away from her and looked out over the beaches and the ocean.

"It doesn't help me forget my childhood. The names people called me behind my back, the stares, the way Priam's legitimate daughters treated me. It doesn't make it go away mother and it doesn't make me forget the doubts I have about how much you loved me. Can Thetis teach me what I need to know?"

"Of course, I understand."

When I turned back to look, she was gone. I took a deep breath and looked at my mother-in-law.

"Let's get this over with so my baby's protected."

XXX

When I returned to mine and Aella's chambers, I found my mother waiting outside.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Aella and Aegle had a falling out of sorts. Aegle tried to make her leaving Aella here in Troy and Sappho's look the same, but Aella wouldn't have it and I don't blame her. Aegle should have seen it coming. Aella was going to break eventually and it happened today," she replied. "My son, your wife is extremely fragile right now. She started crying after I left the room. She's remembering her childhood."

"I can't picture her childhood. A illegitimate daughter of the king and then a demi-goddess, it must've rough for her."

"King Priam and Queen Hecuba tried to protect her from the harsh words, but Aella picked up on them and it left wounds. It got worst through the years, Hector tried to help protect her from it, but she felt and the wounds grew and grew. Now, with Sappho being missing, it's caused Aella to think back to those days where she barely had friends."

I looked at the door. I could hear her sobbing. I understood now why she was being hard on herself, she didn't want Sappho to be put through her childhood. She didn't want to be in the position that her mother had been put in.

"That's why she was blame herself earlier. She doesn't want Sappho to live what she did. She's trying not to be in the position that Aegle was put in."

"It would make sense. Aella trying to be better mother than Aegle. She laid blame on Aegle for her childhood when Aegle had no choice but to let Aella go."

"I think Aella needs me."

"We'll talk later. When Sappho home, back in her mother arms."

I walked past my mother and into our chambers. I found Aella on our bed curled up crying. I went to join her.

"I understand why you were being so hard on yourself. You don't want Sappho to have your childhood, your pain," I stated.

"I don't want to be like her," came her replied.

"Aella, that will not happen to our daughter. We're not your parents. We not having an affair and Sappho is the product. We're married and we have a beautiful daughter that will never have to feel what you did."

"But what if..."

"No buts, what's, or if; I love you, I fight for you, I fight Sappho. At the end of every day I come home to you, my wife, the mother of my children. I know that you're always going to be there because you love me."

"It hurts to know that she was so willing to let me go. One day she was there and then the next she gone before I could even say goodbye. I went for ten years without seeing my mother, her singing me to sleep, chasing my nightmares away. There were little visits every so often, but it was never enough."

"I can't picture what you must've felt and I will never try."

"I feel so broken and tired. Please hold me."

I did exactly that. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight against my chest. She cried for a bit and then she stopped. She fell asleep and I soon followed her.

XXX

It was the next day, I stood in the middle. Hector to my right and Achilles my left. We waited for Agamemnon to show up.

"Focus Aella," said Achilles.

"I am focus."

Agamemnon and the Greek finally showed up. Agamemnon rode to the middle and dismounted his chariot.

"Well, this time you bring your wife, Achilles," he said. "Women don't fight."

"Watch your tongue. She's just as danger as me," replied Achilles. "Where's Sappho?"

"In do time."

"No now! Where's Sappho?" I said firmly.

"You need manners princess,"he replied.

_'Now, Aella,' I heard my mother whisper._

"Today you watch has your kingdom of lies, pain, and death comes crashing down! I have let you play you stupid little game from the beginning, Agamemnon. You have kidnapped me a princess of Troy and a goddess. You have taken my daughter and you will hand her over now!" I shouted.

I could sense Hector and Achilles going to their positions. As I lifted up above the battle.

"I speak for every single god and goddess. We have tolerated you long enough and now you will meet Hades. Before I kill you in front of all these men that you have lied to, bring my daughter to me."

A young woman stepped forward holding Sappho, who was trying to reach out for me. I held my hand out in front of me and brought Sappho to me. She giggled as she floated to me. I smiled at her and floated her toward the rest of my family.

Now I could finish this war and not worry about my baby.

"Helen should have never been used as a pawn, strike one. You should have told these men what they were truly fighting for, power and greed, strike two. You kidnapped me and my daughter, two of you biggest mistakes. You never cross a mother or a goddess. You shall be sent Hades to await your final punishment. Troy can't be taken in a day and it never will be. Goodbye Agamemnon."

I brought down a lightening bolt and he was gone. No blood and guts. I turned my attention the Greek army. An archer shot an arrow at me and I stopped it right in front of my face.

"Really now? You must do better than that and even if you could I'm immortal at the moment," I said and sent the arrow back at the man, killing him.

"You have choice! You can either fight and follow your former king and that guy over there or you can get on your little boats and go home to your families. Which is it going to be?" I said.

They ran to their boats and they didn't look back.

XXX

It had been three days since the war ended and peace treaties were being signed between Troy, Pthia, and Ithaca, as well as the other Greek city states. There were night where Achilles didn't get in until late and Sappho would already be asleep. I would be almost asleep in our bed. Today, I was playing with Sappho out in the gardens. Today was the last day of the peace treaties and Achilles would hopeful get to spend some time with us.

I watched Sappho as she explored the gardens. I liked letting her out here and I didnt have to worry about her trying to eat parts of Achilles armor or mine. I still had my powers so I could still protect her and I would sometimes float her around. She enjoyed it and I enjoyed her giggles.

"There you are," came a very familiar voice.

I turned and looked at my husband.

"And you would be?" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Very funny," he replied sitting down next to me.

"Please say you're done with treaties."

"Yes, I'm done with treaties and I'm free to spend time with you and Sappho."

"That's wonderful."

"Dada," came a small voice.

We both looked down to see Sappho. Her little arms were reaching for Achilles.

"Did she just talk?" he asked.

"Yeah and it sounds like she wants her father," I replied.

He finally got up and picked Sappho up.

"How is my little princess?" he asked her.

She only looked at him and stuck her thumb into her mouth.

"I take that as a yes."

"I think she getting tired."

"Come on let's go put our daughter down for her nap."

I got up and went to Achilles side and walked to our room. Sappho was out before we even reached the stairs that held to our room.

XXX

It had been almost ten months since I ended the war and we were heading home to Pthia. Sappho was in my father's arms. It would be a while before he would see her again. I was finally leaving my home once again and not coming back. I stood in front of Hector. Me, Hector, and Paris had a long talk the night before, but it was hard to say goodbye no matter what.

"Guess this is goodbye," I said.

"Its not forever. You will always have a place here," replied Hector.

"It's still hard."

I felt my eyes wetting.

"Hey no tears, princesses don't cry."

I smacked him.

"I have a right to cry."

"Aella, your going to Pthia. I remember when you came home from your trip, you couldn't stop talking about Pthia for a week. You're be happier than you ever were here. That all I want you to have, is be happy for once in your life."

"I was happy here hector. I had my family."

"Your were never truly happy. You should be smiling not crying."

"Will you try and keep in touch?"

"I'll try. Now smile."

He hugged me and I hugged him back. I wouldn't see my older brother for awhile. We parted and I turned my attention to Andromache and Astyanax. Andromache handed Astyanax over to me and Sappho started screaming like a banshee.

I shook my head as I heard Paris trying to calm her.

"I'll miss you. Try and be good for your parents. Especially your father," I said to my nephew.

I pressed a gently kiss to his head.

"Aunty Aella loves you."

I handed him back to Andromache.

"You take care Aella. The people of Troy will never forget the princess that saved them," she said.

Paris came over you handed me Sappho.

"You need to quite being jealous of your cousin," I said to her as she started to play with my braided hair.

"I'll miss you Aella. The palace just won't be the same without you to yell at me for causing something," said Paris.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I'll miss you too Paris. Promise e to keep Helen for a long time."

"I will. I'm a changed man."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

We hugged and next came Helen.

"Thank you for defending me," she said.

"You're welcome, but I did it more for Paris," I replied.

We hugged and then came father. I turned to face him. I was probably the one that tested father's patience more than Paris ever did. I got into fights and what not.

"I'll take that," said Patrocules who swiped Sappho from my arms.

"Don't let her eat the sand," I said.

"I won't."

"My strong willed daughter. You tried my patience a lot, but you were a lot more brave than your sisters. You wanted to fight since your were five years old. Half my gray hair is from you. I will miss you and so will Troy. We will not forgot what you have done for us," said father.

"I will miss you to father. I'll try and keep in touch."

"Of course."

I hugged him and he pressed a gently kiss to the top of my head. I walked over to Achilles who wrapped an arm around me.

"It's okay Aella. Pthia not a completely strange place for you," He said.

Once Patrocules had Sappho again, we board the ship. I waved to my family as sailed away.

XXX

It had been three months since Aella had left Troy to live in Pthia. We always knew she would leave at the ended of the war. Father had a statue made of Aella so the people of Troy would never forget that their princess had saved them from a terrible fate.

The palace was extremely quiet without her or Sappho around.

"I miss that niece of ours," stated Paris at a feast we held in Aella honor.

"We just have to cherish we had with Sappho. We'll see her again when father passes away," I replied. "I miss sapphire too. She was a breath of fresh air when thing's were going tense."

"This palace will never be the same with Aella. Father not arguing with her. Father won't know what to do."

"we'll have to keep going on with our life's. Think how Aella is probably feeling right now."

XXX

I walked along the shoreline with the cool water lapping at my bare foot. I looked toward troy and pictured the city, my homeland at night. It had been three months since we left, but it left like yesterday. Pthia held a feast in Achilles and mine honor when we returned.

The people of Pthia loved me and Sappho had them wrapped around her finger. She was a daddy's girl and Achilles would bend over backwards for her. I missed my family so much. I turned back to look at my new home. Achilles stood on the path that lead up to our house.

He came toward me and I turned back to the sea.

"So this where you disappeared to? You had me worried for a moment," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed some air," I replied.

"You miss Troy."

"No."

"Yes you do. I know you get up at the crack of dawn to watch the sunrise and you walk this beach at sunset. Aella, I understand what it is like to miss your home, I've been there."

"It's silly. It's been three months since we left."

"No it's not. Troy's been your home for years Aella, you have every right to miss it."

"I guess you're right."

"I am right."

He turned me to face him.

"Now, let's go back inside. Our daughter won't sleep with her mothers goodnight kiss," he said leading my up to our home.

I grabbed my sandals and walked next to him. We stopped at our daughters room where she standing up in her cradle.

"Sappho, one day you are going to fall and we won't be here to caught you," I said scooping her up.

"Mama," she said.

"Don't you mama me little one. You know better than to stand up in your cradle," I said sitting down in the rocker that sat near her cradle.

She laid her against my chest as I started to gently rock. She yawned. Once her eyes were close I got up and put her back in her cradle.

"Go night my angel," I said pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my little princess. We love you Sappho," said Achilles as he did the same.

We walked out and gently shut the door behind us before we continued down to our room. I got dressed in my night dress and started to brush out my hair to braid it for the night. I had my own family to take care of.

**XXX**

**The end. I hope you enjoyed this story. **


	11. NEW VERSION COMING SOON

**Author's note:**

**I've decided to rewrite or tweak this story a few months ago. I was going to write out all the chapters and type them before I even thought about posting a new version. So even those this story is complete, I am going update it and make it better. So if you have any idea's or suggestions for the story, please let me know in your review or if you want it private just PM through Fan fiction. **

**As for the sequel it will be discontinued for the time being.**

**x-menfan1000.**


End file.
